The Breeder
by Vidmaster
Summary: A 17-year old boy enters the Everest Pokemon Academy for his freshman year. He's your everyday shy loser with no friends. The only things he ever felt comfortable around were pokemon. He enrolls there with hopes of becoming a pokemon breeder.
1. Chap 1 Even New Guys Can Get It!

Pokemon © Nintendo  
Characters belong to me.

Edward Granger was a 17-year old boy who was training to be a pokémon breeder. He was 5'10" and had dark brown skin. He had black hair which was braided back on his head and his eye color was a light brown. He had recently enrolled in a pokémon academy located south of Fortree City. The name of the academy was The Everest Pokémon Academy. The academy was more like a huge dome shaped building. It looked sort of like a quarantine site. The dome itself covered over 55 acres of land. It had a total of 685 rooms within it. The academy had a cable car system in order to transport students to their classes. The academy dealt with pokémon training, ranger training, pokémon biology, pokémon contests, and of course pokémon breeding. In the middle of the dome was a forest which was created within the dome. The forest is what covered most of the land for this massive building. Inside the forest were pokémon of all species. Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh were kept inside of this forest and academy. Most of the classes for all the categories were done in this area. The rest of the building was mainly offices, dorm rooms, locker rooms, laboratories, lecture rooms, and a very small amount of class rooms. Edward is now a freshman at this pokémon academy.

He had lived in Fuchsia City with his mother and grandmother. He was an only child. He didn't make a lot of friends either. He had a very shy attitude towards other people and was very quiet. He would spend the majority of his time hanging out in the safari zone and watching pokémon. He had this certain flair towards pokémon. He was fascinated by their abilities and powers so much that he would sometimes go around looking for fights or pokémon battles outside the city or within the Fuchsia City gym. But soon after he started to stop caring about the fights after he saw a pokémon breeder during an incident in Fuchsia City. A rhydon was on a rampage in the safari zone and was tearing everything in sight. Some trainers tried to fight it off but were easily crushed by its might. It came to the entrance of the safari zone and blasted right through it to the city. Luckily, everyone evacuated the building before the rhydon broke through. Edward was walking back to his house after school. His house was located two blocks from the safari zone. He saw a crowd of people run past him with looks of terror on their faces.

He then addressed his sight right in front of him. The rhydon towered right above him and was preparing a hyper beam. He didn't run nor scream. He was too paralyzed with fear to do anything. The moment the rhydon released the hyper beam. A scizor came, grabbed the boy and flew him to safety. An old man appeared. His skin was high white; he had long gray hair and golden eyes. He wore a large white robe with brown sandals. He had a walking came as well. He looked like a Gandalf cosplay person. He released a parasect and a meganium. He had the meganium use aromatherapy on the rhydon to calm it down and then told his parasect to use spore on it to put it to sleep.

The scizor seemed to belong to the old man as well because when he called its name, the scizor flew towards him. After making sure that Edward was alright, the old man and his pokémon took the sleeping rhydon to the pokémon center.

It was soon discovered that the rhydon was female and the reason it went on a rampage was because some poachers had attacked her and stole her rhyhorn calf. The poachers were caught soon after and the rhyhorn was returned to its mother back within the safari zone. The city deemed the old man a hero and celebrated him. At a public function the mayor wanted to reward him but he kindly declined and said he was just doing his job as a pokémon breeder. Ever since then, the old man was all that Edward would think about until he decided to become a pokémon breeder as well.

Today was the first day of school and his class was sent into the forest to do some observations before their professor come for them. He was walking through the forest looking at the trees and other plants, until he spotted two boys who were hiding behind a rock spying on a shiny lopunny. The lopunny was around 6'3" had a slim waist and very thick legs. Her upper body was well toned too. Her ears fluttered in the wind majestically behind her as she bounced into the scenery. She then assumed a fighting stance and started throwing random punches and kicks in the air at high speeds.

"There goes that steroid bunny again, Kevin," whispered the blonde-haired one.

"Yeah she usually doesn't come down here around 9 'o clock," answered Kevin, "Wonder who she's going to beat up today, Paul."

"Man, I just wanna catch when she's not using that concealment jutsu shit."

Kevin was wearing a black skully and some shades so you couldn't tell what his hair or eyes color was. Paul had short blond hair and thick eyebrows. His eyes were baby blue. They both wore black pants and t-shirts that had bold black phrases. Paul had a green t-shirt that said "I ran over Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Popeye. Then I ripped off the door handle, stabbed the Pillsbury doughboy with it and made him say "WOOHOO"." Kevin had a white one that said "I'm the one who gave him the car." What the hell is concealment jutsu, thought Edward. He was then going to ask the two boys, but his shy side got to him and decided to stay quiet. Paul also had a camcorder with him. He must be one of those "A" students if he's recording his observations. Paul then turned around and saw Edward.

"Hey! You came to see the bitches too. Hurry up and get low," said Paul. Or maybe not, Edward quickly thought.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Get low, muthafucka you goan blow our cover. And come over here."

Edward dropped to the floor and crawled over to the two boys. He then decided to ask Paul the question that was in his mind since he was already noticed.

"Um, what's concealment jutsu?"

The two boys gave him surprised looks.

"Kevin," said Paul with a shocked tone, "This muthafucka doesn't know what a conceal jutsu is."

"A concealment jutsu is what pokémon learn and use to hide their….private parts."

"Private parts?" said a confused Edward.

"Breasts and pussy for a female and dick for a male, man you clueless. How you get in this school?" asked Paul.

"Those aren't the requirements to get in, Paul," said Kevin, "a lot of people here probably don't know bout it either."

"Whatever. Well it looks like that lopunny's got company."

They looked over to the area where the lopunny was. A male rhyperior who didn't bother to use his concealment jutsu come towards the lopunny. He had his penis out and it looked like he was ripping, roaring, and ready to go at the lopunny. He was 7'3" and had a decent muscular build. But the lopunny had different idea. The moment the rhyperior got close, she gave it a sky uppercut that launched it 50 feet in the air.

"DAAAAAMMMMNNN!' said Paul and Kevin in unison.

The lopunny then disappeared and reappeared over the rhyperior and began to shower it with rapid punches and kicks. She then forward flipped kicked it towards the ground the ground. The rhyperior body left a crater in the ground while the lopunny lowered slowly and gracefully towards the ground.

The rhyperior got up with an angry look on its face. It charged up a ki blast and then shot it towards the lopunny. The lopunny then disappeared just before the ki blast hit, dodging it, reappeared behind the rhyperior and placed her knee into its back making the rhyperior's body go into an arch shape. She then removed her knee and walked around in front of the rhyperior. The rhyperior fell to his knees and began whining as it held its back.

"You're pathetic," said the lopunny, "A complete waste of my time and to think you wanted to mate with me. Ha. Only in your dreams."

"You...bitch," responded the rhyperior, "you hurt my back."

"Awwwwww. Is the little baby's back broken? Is he gonna cry to his mommy with his little baby penis sayin 'goo goo ga ga'. Let me help you." She grabbed the rhyperior's tail and flew in the air with the rhyperior. She then spun it around in the air a few times to build momentum and threw the rhyperior all the way to the other side of the dome. She then landed on the ground, did a few stretches and started staring at the rocks the boys were supposed to be behind. She disappeared and reappeared over it and found nothing. She then looked to the left and then to the right and then turned around and went back to training.

"That was a close one," said Paul as he swiped the sweat from his forehead, "It's a good thing we decided to move the moment she flew in the air. She would have caught us."

The three boys were hiding in the leaves and branches of a tree 20 yards away from the rock.

"Yeah," said Kenny, "The last time she caught us she put both of us in the hospital for 3 months. She threatened to kill us the next time she caught us peeping."

"Yeah, But Kevin I'm tellin' you. She gots to have the biggest tits ever. It's bad enough that her ass is huge. Her hips are wider than her shoulders man. If she was mine it would be anal every night."

Edward then realized that he was hiding in a tree with a bunch of perverts tryin' to get look at the lopunny's goods and to make it worst they record it as well.

"Keep dreamin, Paul, keep dreamin." Said Kevin as he jumped out the tree and left the area.

"Hey yo, Kev, wait up," said Paul as he jumped out the tree and ran after his friends.

Edward wanted to see more of the lopunny. He was fascinated by her fighting moves. She must be real strong, he thought, the rhyperior was at least over 550 lbs and she threw him as if he was a small shot-put. He decided to stay, but it would to dangerous to see her up front so he decided on what to do. He then remembered the clone jutsu that he learned from Master Koga at the Fuchsia City gym. So he gave it try. He made a clone and sent it back towards the rock. The lopunny was starting to shoot ki blasts into the air. She then started to shoot ice beams, thunderbolts, and solarbeams into the air.

Whoa, Edward thought, she knows a wide array of moves and had a low charge time on that solarbeam. Not only that her pink fur gives off a nice glossy look in the sun. I wonder if she has someone grooming her. The lopunny then stopped shooting blasts in the air and closed her eyes. Her ears started vibrating. She then stretched out her palm into the direction of the rock and released a ki blast wave. The rock was obliterated upon contact with the blast sending the clone skyrocketing backwards. She quickly dashed, pursued the clone, and grabbed it by its throat and started to squeeze. Holy shit, she's good, thought Edward. She then began looking at the direction of the tree that Edward was sitting in. No fucking way, thought Edward. The lopunny then threw the clone at Edward, knocking him right out of the tree. The clone disintegrated upon contact with Edward. She then jumped into the air and shot a thunderbolt towards Edward. Edward rolled forward dodging

It and sent a ki blast back towards the lopunny. The Lopunny deflected the blast and charged towards Edward. Edward assumed a blocking stance. She then began to shower him with punches and kicks. The forces of the blows were so strong that Edward feet started grinding with the forest floor and he began to slide backwards. I can't take much more of this abuse, thought Edward. He then released an explosive wave around his body sending the lopunny backwards and back first onto the ground. He took this as his chance and ran away from the scene. The lopunny got up looking for Edward and discovered he had fled.

"I'ma pay back that little turd the next time I see him," growled the lopunny.

"You must learn the proper procedure for approaching a wild pokémon in order to-," said Professor Mitchell until he was run into by a frantic Edward. They both fell down onto the ground. The class in front of the professor (including Kevin and Paul) laughed at the spectacle. Professor Mitchell then turned around and saw Edward, "You must be the new boy," he said as he picked himself off of the ground, "You know there is a rule about bumping into the professors at this academy."

"What's that? Sir," replied Edward.

"Upon knocking down a professor, you will be taken into a private room were you will be made an Aggron's bitch for three hours."

Edwards face went pale while the students began to laugh again.

"Aggron's have cocks over 12 inches long. If they get a hold of you, then kiss your ass goodbye and pray for KY," said Paul.

This really got the class roaring with laughter.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Mitchell, "Calm down Edward it was just a joke." He then started examining Edward's body. He had bruises on his arms and face and pieces of his shirt and pants were missing. "I see, you were tryin to become one with nature back there." He turned back to the class and started pointing towards Edward. "This is why you have to be careful when approaching pokémon. You'll get your ass handed to you if you don't do it the right way."

Everyone started to laugh again and Edward began to blush.

"It's alright son. It happens to the best of us. What is your name?"

"Edward Granger."

"Good, Now join the class while I give this lecture because I'm thinking your gonna need it the most."

After that class and two more periods (1 hour each), lunch started. The cafeteria was inside, but the lunch tables were in the forest area. Edward didn't really know anybody so he decided to sit by Paul and Kevin. They were talking about pokémon.

"Man the other day I saw this flareon bathing in the water and you know how they take off the conceal jutsu to bath. Ooooweee. I'ma tell you this now those tits were huger than a muthafucka. Her ass were even bigger than the lopunny's."

"Word?"

"Word. Man I was like 'DAMN' when I saw it."

"Is that all you guys talk about? Pokémon and their parts?" asked Edward.

"Hell yeah, One of these days I'ma nail one of these fine ass bitches or die tryin."

"Most likely he'll die tryin," said Kevin while pushing up his sunglasses.

"Man, you don't know that. One of these days I might get lucky and hit one of 'em. Oh, yeah," said Paul as he started doing humping motions.

An explosion was heard nearby and the rhyperior from before was seen flying and landed right in front of the table hitting Paul while he was doing the humping motions and sended him flying over the lunch tables.

"Told ya he'd died tryin. What the hell's goin on," said Kevin as he pushed his glasses up, got up from the table, and observed the rhyperior, "this is the same muthafucka from before." Edward got up as well and saw that it was the same rhyperior who wanted to have sex with the lopunny. This time he seemed to have the concealment jutsu. What's he doing here, thought Edward. The rhyperior got up and started charging back towards the forest but was hit by the flying bodies of a hitmonchan and an electrivire. All of the other students ran back into the cafeteria the moment this happened except Edward, Kevin and Paul (who recovered and came back to the scene). The shiny Lopunny from before then appeared walking out of the forest. Shit, thought Edward and he immediately hid behind Kevin. Paul observed this with concern and then dismissed this to watch the scene.

"You bring your dickless buddies to get revenge and you still can't beat me. Are the males around here are pathetic?" cruelly said the lopunny.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" screamed the rhyperior as he used rock blast and sent four huge rocks that were twice the size of beach balls towards her. She destroyed the first three rocks with her fists and caught the last one with her hands and placed it on top her ears and stuck her tongue out. The hitmonchan and electrivire quickly got up and rushed her on her sides. She threw the rock on her head with her ears towards the electrivire. It batted the rock away and continued to rush towards the lopunny with the hitmonchan. The hitmonchan threw a mach punch and the electrivire threw a thunder punch. The lopunny blocked both with her hands. The rhyperior went straight for her with a head butt but was blocked by her foot.

"You guys are naughty and pathetic. Teaming up to beat a girl and ended up getting all your asses kicked in the process," said the lopunny smugly.

She sent the rhyperior flying with a kick and tossed the electrivire easily to a side. She the grabbed the hitmonchan. "I'm gonna have fun with you," she snickered at him. She delivered six punches to his abdomen and a swift punch to the back of his knee joint to make him kneel. She then sent a bone-shattering knee to his chin which gave off a sound similar to a firecracker upon contact and sent him flying in the air. She pursued him with an air dash and head butted him back to the ground. She then dashed towards him, wrapped her large ears around his body and began to squeeze the life out of the hitmonchan. It began to scream in agony as its bones began to break under the pressure.

"That's the same move she used on me," said Paul.

"Me too," said Kevin.

The electrivire got up and came to the hitmonchan aid. The lopunny threw the hitmonchan's motionless body at the approaching electric pokémon. The electrivire caught it and placed the body slowly on the ground. The lopunny then charged towards the electrivire but was repelled by the electrivire when it used protect. The electrivire put his hand in front of the lopunny's face and used a kiai cannon sending the lopunny flying in the air. He then disappeared and reappeared behind the lopunny sending her back down to the ground with his elbow.

"Good job, Brent," said the rhyperior, "I got this little slut now."

The rhyperior picked up the lopunny by its throat and began to pummel her in her stomach. She started to spit blood out of her mouth.

"This… is…what…happens...when...you…fuck...with…meeeeeeeeeee," squealed the rhyperior as he was kicked up his assessments by the lopunny. He started to grope for his balls. Looks like the concealment jutsu doesn't prevent a kick to the balls from hurting, thought Edward.

"NOW YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF!" screamed the lopunny as she began charging up. The electrivire dashed behind her and put her in a bear hug. She took her ears and clapped them on his head twice. It looked like the move smellingsalt. She then turned around, shoved her fist in the electrivire's gut and released a ki rush wave straight through it's body sending it flying back into the forest.

The rhyperior then looked at the lopunny with a horrified facial expression while saying, "Who are you."

"The one who's gonna send you knocking on hell's gate," she replied while rushing towards him. She placed ten kicks in his head, five in his stomach, used a ground slash with her legs, and started to beat him into the ground with her ears. Blood started spurting from the rhyperior's mouth.

"Somebody stop her! She'll kill him," said a girl from the cafeteria.

Kevin and Paul looked at each other and then started to rush towards the lopunny. She stopped beating the rhyperior and gave them a bloodthirsty look. The two boys skidded to a halt, turned around and began to run back towards the cafeteria when Edward dashed past them and kicked the lopunny off of the rhyperior.

He started to lift the rhyperior up but was grabbed by the nape of his neck and thrown through a tree. He got and found himself being pummeled with rapid kicks from the lopunny. She then stopped and picked him up by his shirt to her eye level.

"I remember you, you're the cunt I caught spyin on me this mornin," she said coldly, "Me and you have some unfinished business to attend to and when I'm done with you. You'll be-"

She then let go of Edward and fell down on top of him. Professor Mitchell was seen standing behind with his hands in a chopping position.

"I swear to God, this building is too fuckin big," He said scarcely, "the cable car took so long I had to fly here from the other entrance to make it on time. Not to say that this is on time.

He then looked down and saw Edward.

"Well what do you know? Edward. The first day of school and you've already became a hero. I applaude your courage in the situation and if it wasn't for you that rhyperior would not have been able to see the light of day. Your on your way to becoming a good breeder, but I do say, you must be careful when dealing with pokémon with higher power levels. This pokémon happens to be one of the strongest in this facility, hence the reason why the students were quick to run away.

He then turned around and looked at Kevin and Paul.

"You two. The pussies that watched. Help me escort these pokémon to the infirmary," he said as he slouched the lopunny (who was bigger than him) over his shoulder. Paul picked up the lifeless hitmonchan while Kevin put the rhyperior on his shoulders. Looks like the lopunny isn't the only one taking steroids, Edward thought as he looked at Kevin walk off with the massive rhino on his shoulders. He then called out to Professor Mitchell and said, "There's a electrivire in the forest, I'm gonna go get him."

"Hurry back," said the professor as he walked in the building.

Edward then turned around and ran into the forest.

150 yards later, he found the electrivire on the ground against a tree breathing slowly. He went towards it and placed his hand on it's shoulder. The electrivire batted off his hand and started crawling backwards and away from Edward. Nothing but fear was in its eyes. Edward started to approach again and the electrivire let loose a thunderbolt that nearly zapped him. He then remembered the session he had earlier this morning.

"When approaching a pokémon in the wild," lectured Professor Mitchell, "You must keep eye contact with it at all times. You must also keep your hands open and in sight of the pokémon to show that you don't mean to harm. If the pokémon is shorter than you, which is most of the time. Then you must lower yourself to eye level with the pokémon. Now you must gain the Pokémon's trust, try to give it something nice to eat like berries for example. You could try pokechow as well. But it you have to go into your pocket or somewhere that is out of sight with the pokémon then you must do it slowly."

He got on his knees to make sure he was eye level with the electrivire. He then placed both of his arms behind his back. He then started to crawl on his knees (with his hands still behind his back) towards the electrivire. The electrivire started to sparkle and growl at him. I think he wants to see my hands, he thought. Edward stretched his hands before him and opened them. The electrivire observed him and calmed down a little bit. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out some poke chow that he kept in his pocket. He put some in his hand and gave it to the electrivire. The electrivire took some slowly and ate it, but quickly spit it out and gave a disgusted look. He took the can of pokechow and threw it in the bushes. Junk, he thought, I knew no one really liked that stuff. He then took out an ice breakers mint pack and gave the electrivire a pecha berry flavored mint. The electrivire just stared at Edward. Guess he wants me to eat it first, thought Edward, he took another mint from his pack and popped the mint in his mouth and began to suck it. The electrivire then repeated the act. He started to suck on the mint for a little bit until he finally said, "Alright this is okay, but if you give me anymore of that pokechow crap. I'll kill you."

"That's something very comforting to tell the guy whose about to take you to get healed."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a very nice guy."

"Can ya walk?"

"Yeah. That bitch didn't beat me up that bad."

"From what I saw she pretty much did."

"You could do better?"

"Good point. Let's go."

He picked up the electrivire and slung it's arm on it's shoulder. Damn this electrivire's is tall, he thought. Upon lifting it up he discovered that the electrivire was seven inches taller than he was.

They began to walk back towards the cafeteria.

25 minutes later, they arrived at the infirmary. He was greeted by three chanseys who escorted the electrivire inside the building.

Edward asked for permission to follow and was allowed. A few minutes they started to pass the rooms where patients were located. They kept passing rooms where all sorts of pokémon were being treated. They passed the room where the rhyperior and hitmonchan were. They were both in full body casts. Edward muffled a laugh towards the sight. They kept going straight until we passed the room were the lopunny was. Professor Mitchell, Kevin, and Paul were also in that room. When Edward passed the lopunny gave him a death stare.

"What the hell did you do?" asked the electrivire.

"I was the one she didn't get to beat I guess," answered Edward.

"How?"

"The first time we met. She caught me spyin on her and wanted to beat me. When she started rushing me. I used an explosive wave and ran away. The second time was when I stopped her from tryin to kill your rhyperior friend there. She tried to beat me up again, but good ol Professor Mitchell saved the day by knocking her out. I guess she hates me for escaping her fist twice in a row."

"I'd hate to be you when she get's out of here."

"Yeah."

The chanseys then told me that I couldn't go any further as they took the electrivire in a room to be treated on. I turned back around and slowly walked into the room where the lopunny was. When I wasn't in the room her heart race was 95. When I came into room her heart rate skyrocketed to 150.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Professor Mitchell, "Wait a minute. Walk back out outside Edward."

Edward obeyed and the lopunny's heart rate started dropping slowly.

"Now come back in."

Edward came back into the room and the lopunny heart race went back up to 150. Kevin's glasses slid down his nose and Paul's eyes went wide.

"Interesting, now go back outside."

Edward rolled his eyes and walked back outside and heart rate declined yet again.

"Now, Tracy do you have any ill feelings towards the boy who just walked in?"

The female lopunny named Tracy grabbed a stress ball off of the counter to her right side and popped it.

"No, no, no no. That is not good. You should not hold so much hostility towards him. He is the new boy after all."

"I don't care," she replied, "He was peepin at me durin my trainin exercise. He's a pervert."

"I was looking and was fascin-." Edward said outside the room.

"SHUT UP!" interrupted Tracy.

"Now Tracy, how do you deal with new boys that peep at you?" asked Professor Mitchell.

"You snap their necks."

"No, Tracy. You take him down the path of goodness. Show him what was wrong with his doing. Strive for him to be a better person."

"That's I was gonna do. Snap his neck to show what he was doing wrong and that he will never be able to do it again. Snap his neck to correct his wrongdoing. Snap his neck to make him a better person. A dead one."  
"Okay miss Tracy, keep that attitude up and it's no outside time, understand."

"Yes, sir"

"Now come in Edward."

Edward came into the room. Her heart rate started increasing but stopped at 110 and decreased down to 98.

"Now, Edward. Were you peeping at Tracy this morning?"

"Yeah. But not in the way you think. I was interested in the lopunny because of her strength and the variety of moves she knows. I was just interested in her techniques. She also has quite a glossy fur coat and a perfect physique. I wondered if she groomed herself."

Paul held his head in disbelief. Kevin shoved his glasses farther up his nose and said, "Idiot. Now she's really gonna kill you."

"Why would she do that Kevin? Look, she's smiling."

Upon Edward finishing his words she began to give a nice big grin.

"Exactly she smiling. She doesn't smile. She never smiles. Not unless she's kickin your ass or is about to kick your ass," said Kevin who whispered the words "sick bitch."

Tracy ears twitched in his direction and she gave Kevin an "I'll remember that" look and then quickly went back to smiling.

"Wow, Eddy. I didn't know that was the case. Thank you for admiring my hard training. You don't mind if I called you Eddy do you?" she said while smiling with a cheery voice.

For some reason the sudden change in her voice tone and attitude scared the living shit out of him.

"I'm sorry for the whole, tryin to beat you and everythin can you forgive lil' ole me?"

"Okay," said Edward softly and weakly.

"I know! Why don't we be friends for now on, eh Eddy?" she said as she put out her hand to signal a handshake. Kevin and Paul just stared at the hand. Edward slowly extended his hand towards her. His mind was racing. He hasn't been so scared since the Rhydon experience. Images of her grabbing his hand and ripping it off kept playing through his mind until he finally grasped her hand. Kevin sunglasses slid down his nose again revealing wide eyes with brown pupils. Paul's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Both of the boy's mouths went agape. Tracy then pulled him close to her body, yanking him off of his feet and gave him a big hug.

"Awww, look at that. Best of friends already," said that gullible son of a bitch professor.

She then whispered in his ear, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, you little prick. And when that time comes my fur will be red instead of glossy, you little fucktard." She gave him a quick smooch on his cheek and gave him a wink.

"Easy now, Tracy," said the naïve cunt of a professor who actually believed this bullshit, "If you're not careful you'll take this boy's virginity."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to do that Professor," answered Tracy.

"That means off with your penis," said Kevin while shoving up his glasses.

"Alright boys. You're not giving Tracy the credit."

"Yeah. I'm not so bad Kevin," said Tracy. She then gave a face that said "keep talking and your next after the new guy, nerd".

Edward got up from the bed with a face that went from dark brown to bright white.

"Eddy you don't look so good," said Tracy.

"Yes, Mr. Granger are you okay?" asked the professor.

"Cause if you're feelin bad?" said Tracy, "You can stay here. I'll even ask Nurse Joy to put us in a room with two beds, so you wouldn't have to be alone."

"I'M FINE!" yelled Edward. Everyone gave him a surprised look.

"Seriously, I'm fine. It's been a long day. I've been seein a lot of stuff. So all I need is rest. Okay, goodbye everybody."

He ran out the door.

"I don't think Edward knows where the dorms are. Why don't you two help him?" Professor Mitchell asked Kevin and Paul.

"Yes, sir!" they responded in unison. And with that, they left the room.

"For a guy's who's tired, he sure can run fast," said the professor.

Run while still can, ya little shit, thought Tracy, because when tomorrow comes I'll make sure you'll never know what it feels like to run again.

Kevin and Paul caught up with Edward and showed him the way towards the cable cars that went to the dorm rooms.

"Damn! Did you hear her voice change? She's really comin for you tomorrow," joked Paul.

"Paul, it's bad enough she gonna probably rip off his penis and shove it down his throat. At least don't make jokes about it. You're just making it worse," replied Kevin.

"Couldn't make it any worse than you did," said Edward as the cable car stopped and he walked out.

"What," said Kevin as walked down the pathways into the Dormitory.

It looked like Edward, Paul, and Kevin were in the same dorm room. Lights went out after 11:00. But even with all that time passing images of the lopunny coming to kill him kept racing through his mind. But then for some odd reason, he started to fantasize about her. Human or pokémon. She was the most beautiful female he had ever seen. From her luscious thick pink, sexy thighs. Snap out of it Edward, he thought, that girl is a fucking psycho. But had the nice and sexy waist with the thickest juiciest booty you ever seen. Damn it stop thinking about the girl who wants to kill you like that. But couldn't stop. The more he thought about her. The more he wanted to take her and just….plow her.

The morning did not come soon for Edward. Luckily, he had today off and didn't really have to come outside. But he didn't want to be in the room all day. He wanted to go into the forest, watch the pokémon in their everyday activities, find the lopunny and plug her in her-.

STOP IT, his mind screamed at him, she wants to kill you. She doesn't want to fuck your brains out. She wants to rip your brains out. DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! But that was his true problem. He didn't understand that. Not anymore at least.

He got of bed, took a bath and started getting ready to go outside.

"Whoa .Whoa. Whoa. What are you doing?" asked Paul.

"Goin' outside," said Edward.

"Are you serious?" said Kevin.

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea what that psycho bitch is gonna do to you."

"Yes I do. And quite frankly. I don't give a damn."

"Holy Shit! Hercules has entered the building."

"You damn right," said Edward as he left the dorm room. Kevin and Paul quickly put on some clothes and followed. They had waked up late. It was 10:30 and the academy was pretty lively. They went straight to the forest area. The moment he walked through the door. They were greeted by the electrivire that Edward had taken to the infirmary.

"Well would you look at this?" said the electrivire as he crossed his arms, "Someone woke up this mornin and started thinking he was superman. You know that bitch is lookin for you. She's on her "chariot" as we speak lookin for your soon to be corpse."

"What do you mean by chariot?" asked Edward.

"Good ol' Mark and Casey."

The three boys gave him a confused look.

"The rhyperior and the hitmonchan. Made em her slaves."

The three boys then replied by saying "Ohhhhhh."

"Fuckin bitch! She'd have to kill me before I become her slave," responded the electrivire.

"What's your name?" asked Edward.

"Brent."

"Well, Brent thanks for having my back like these two."

"What!" said Brent, Kevin, and Paul, "Muthafucka, we ain't helping you."

"Then what are you guys here for?" He looked at Brent

"I'm here to witness the world's greatest beat down of all time."

Edward then looks at Paul who reveals the same video camcorder from yesterday.

"I'm here to videotape the world's greatest beat down of all time."

Edward then looked at Kevin.

"I'm here," he said as he pushed up his sunglasses, "to narrate the world's greatest beat down of all time."

"Wow," Edward said sarcastically, "I have the best friends the world can ever offer."

"I know," the three said in unison, "Ain't we something."

They started to head towards the lunch tables. Students were hanging out, playing games, and having conversations.

Great, thought Edward, not only do I have these idiots hanging out, watching me get my ass handed to me. But I got an audience as well. And at that moment the ground began to shake. A rhyperior on all fours with a lopunny on top of it and a hitmonchan tagging behind.

"Awww, if it isn't Eddy Weddy," said Tracy as she disappeared and reappeared before Edward. "You know what day it is."

"No," he replied.

"Judgment day," she said as she uppercut Edward in the air.

She pursued him, grabbed him by his leg, and slammed back into the ground creating a crater. She grabbed him by his face and slammed his head down into ground repeatedly. She then slammed his face into the ground really hard and dragged him for fifty yards and threw him threw in a tree. She dashed towards him grabbed him by his shirt placed him against another tree and rapidly kicked him until her broke through it. She rushed at him again but then stopped and said "Are you going to at least fight back?"  
"No," he replied as he slowly began to get back.

"Oh well, sucks to be you."

She then ran forward and gave him a heavy knee into his stomach that made spurt out blood. He started to hold his gut.

"Guuhh" came out of his mouth. She then lifted him up in the air with her foot in his stomach and slammed him back into the ground. She began to repeatedly stomp into his stomach at high speeds. He began to cough up more blood. She then stopped and looked down at Edward.

"It would be better if you at least tried fighting back," said Tracy.

"What good would that do?" replied Edward.

She then jumped off of his body and grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against a tree. She was now glaring angrily at Edward.

"Does saving your own life mean ANYTHING! YOU DUMB LITTLE SHIT," she screamed, "FINE! I"LL JUST RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT. YOU WEAK LITTLE-."

"You're pathetic," said Edward simply.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're pathetic. Now go ahead and kill me."

"What did you say to me?"

"I just said your pathetic. The girl who can't kill me unless I fight her back, I call her pathetic. The girl who takes her anger and stress in fighting other people and beating the shit out of them because she has no friends, and now she forces the people that she beats up to hang out with her to make herself fell better, I call her pathetic. The girl who beats the shit out of people who stare at her as well because she's insecure about herself and knows that the only reason she will ever be looked at and considered is by her looks and not for herself because she has too much of a bitchy attitude, I call her pathetic."

She slowly let go of Edward and stared at him with the same horror that he stared at her in the infirmary.

"The girl who probably grooms herself and learns new moves in order to prove herself powerful so that a pokémon trainer would take her in but soon discovered no loves a lopunny who is too violent and destructive and takes her anger out on people and make them scared to come in the forest alone, I call her pathetic. The girl with a beautiful body outside but personality so ugly on the inside that if her outside resembled it, a probopass would look better than she would. And that's one fuckin **UGLY** bitch, that's who I call pathetic. A girl who will live the rest of her wretched, pathetic life by herself because of whom she really is, I call pathetic. And since you are all those things that make you one **REALLY, REALLY, REALLY FUCKIN PATHETIC** **BITCH**."

Tracy grabbed Edward and tossed him towards Brent who caught him. But was staring at Tracy with disbelief

"You gots to be fuckin kiddin me," said Brent.

Edward looked up towards Tracy. And his mouth went agape. Tracy had a river of tears streaming down her face them turned around and disappeared.

"Oh my god. He made her cry," said Kevin as he took his glasses off and wiped them in total disbelief.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead," said Paul as he turned off the camera, "The greatest beat down and emotional breakdown on the same tape."

"Whoa! Edward where did all that shit come from?" asked Brent.

"To tell you the truth, Brent I don't know, I don't know," replied Edward, "I could you know, use some medical attention. Bleeding out the mouth here."

"Muthafucka don't be a pussy. Walk it off. Nobody's gonna call a medic."

Professor Mitchell and couple other people came asking about the incident and they started looking for Tracy within the forest but were unable to find her. He later got a lecture from Professor Mitchell how they will deal with Tracy when they find her. They decided that they will put her through therapy because if she was a real psycho she would have killed him after saying what he said. But it seems what he said penetrated something in her mind and caused her to breakdown. He said that it will probably best for me to stay in my dorm room for my safety. They didn't know her state of mind right now. She might come and try to kill him again, or kill herself, or maybe both.

Later on that night, Edward couldn't go to the sleep. Now the image of the lopunny crying was stuck in his mind. Why the fuck should I care, thought Edward, she tried to kill me and I'm worried about hurting her feelings. But still he couldn't get her off his mind like last night. He then finally got out of his bed in his striped pajamas and went straight out of his room without alerting his friends Kevin, Paul and Brent. The staff allowed him to come in as long as Edward claimed him as his own pokémon which Brent surprisingly had no problem with. So now he has an electrivire as his first pokémon. Yay, he thought as he looked at Brent. He turned around and slowly walked out the room and slowly closed the door behind. Where the fuck is he goin', Brent thought as he opened his eyes got up and slowly followed his new trainer out the room.

Edward then walked outside and started to close his eyes and embraced the midnight breeze. After a few seconds he started to head straight into the forest. He walked a few yards until he heard some sounds behind the bushes. He slowly walked over to observe and saw an umbreon pumping rapidly into a flareon. He was giving it to her anally. He was grabbing the flareon's massive tits while humping her even more massive ass. Due to the facial expression on the umbreon, it was very tight hole. And due to the facial expression on the flareon it was very big dick. Edward found my eyes glued to the scenery. He was a virgin and was somewhat curious about sexual intercourse and from what he was seeing it looked like fun. All of a sudden, the umbreon let out a big growl and came right into the flareon's asshole. He waited a few minutes for the knot to seize and then he fell out of his feline counterpart's ass. He stretched his large body across the grass as his penis began to decrease in size. But it seemed the female didn't have enough. It crawled slowly towards his cock and licked it. It with that, it started to get hard again. She then placed the penis between her massive bowling ball tits and started rubbing it together. This pushed the penis to become a fully erect 10" long. She then put it in her mouth while it was still between her tits and began to suckle it. Little flames started coming out of her mouth. It looked like it should have hurt, but since the umbreon eyes began to roll back into it's skull, toes and paws began to curl, and rings started to glow rapidly it must have been the best feeling in the world. She kept doing this for 3 minutes until he finally came in her mouth. She tried to swallow most of it but, some of started to fall on her breasts. The moment the umbreon finished cuming and was sucked dry. She began to slowly lick the cum off her tits. The umbreon looked like he was about to pass out when she shoved her pussy in his face and told him to suck it. She started to moan and motion her hips towards the umbreon's face. He seemed to be sucking her off good. Then she suddenly screamed and started to hump his face madly into the ground. The umbreon's face kept bouncing up and down from the mad humps the flareon was giving him. She was humping his face so hard, the ground started to crack where his head and then suddenly she stopped and unleashed a unbelievably large amount of cum on the umbreon's face. It was like a waterfall of cum dropped from her pussy and onto his face. When she removed her pussy from his face looked like the face of an albino umbreon. She slowly and skillfully licked his face clean from the cum. The umbreon had X's on his eyes and was knocked out, but it seemed the flareon didn't seem to see that. It wanted more. It started to gyrate and rub her butt on top of his dick to make it fully active. Which worked with flying colors even though he was unconscious, his dick sure wasn't. She then slammed her pussy down so hard on the dick, ground shook and nearly made Edward fall over. Damn, Edward thought, that ass is too powerful. She then started to jump up and down on the umbreon's dick at high speeds that he was having trouble seeing. The ground was being crushed beneath the flareon and the umbreon and a crater was being formed. This rapid jumping lasted for fifteen minutes until it finally ceased with her cum covering his whole nether regions. The crater was 15 feet in diameter when she finally stopped jumping. She slowly moved her head up the umbreon's lifeless body licking his chest and then straight for his mouth.

She then drew her head with a facial expression of surprise and disappointment. She checked the umbreon pulse and said "Shit. This is the third one to die on me this week. Am I that hard to satisfy? And I'm still horny. I know."

She then looked towards Edward.

"You enjoyed the show didn't ya. You naughty little boy."

"Y-y-you knew I was here?!" staggered Edward.

The flareon then disappeared. Afterimages of the flareon were flashing until she finally appeared in front of him with her breasts engulfing his face. He looked through her breasts to her face. She was the same height the lopunny but had a thicker and more muscular build. She had arms the showed some muscle. She a slim waist and was packing a six pack on her abdomen. She had very thick and juicy thighs and an ass that can put a crater in the moon which was already behind the flareon to where the dead umbreon now lay.

"I known you were here ever since my buddy over there was halfway through anal pleasure."

He pushed himself out of her tits and slowly backed away from her. The flareon then seductively started walk towards with a smile on her face. She backed him into a tree and pinned him there.

"There's no need to resist me," she said as she held his hands with her paws and started to rub his face with her bushy tail, "You know you want it and I know you want it.

She then slowly licked his cheek and grabbed his erected dick and started to message it. She then started to rub her pussy against his penis and whispered in his ear "come and get me". She then kissed Edward on his lips. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and started to message it. Edward felt like he was in heaven. Damn her saliva tasted sweet, thought Edward as he was mesmerized in the taste. She then broke the kiss and smiled at Edward. She then backed up and started waving her titanic ass at Edward. Edward was fumbling his hands on his pants. He was trying to unbutton and pull his pants and boxers at the same time with no success. The flareon slowly backed up until her ass was touching Edward's penis. She then started the gyrate her ass rapidly causing Edward's whole body to shake. He rolled his eyes backwards. He was lost in the sensual paradise that the flareon was giving him. She placed her head backwards on his shoulder and licked the side of his face and said, "Let help you with those irritating pants. As she slowly dropped it like its hot pulling the pants down with her. She then let go of the pants, shot her ass back up his leg to his penis and lifted him off the ground. His penis perfectly seated between her cheeks.

"What's your name, you naughty boy," the flareon said with a seductive tone.

"Edward," he replied.

"Well Eddy, open those boxers and show me what you got."

That name went straight through his head and broke the trance he was in. Eddy, thought Edward, what the hell am I doing. I'm supposed to be looking for Tracy. He then jumped off of the flareon's ass and said, "I'm really sorry but I realized I'm supposed to be somewhere else right now. Bye!"

"What?" she said as she turned around. But by the time she finished turning. Edward has disappeared leaving nothing but his pajama pants behind..

"Dammit! Probably got scared and remembered what happened to my useless umbreon friend over here," she grumbled as she went and sat by the dead body. She stared at the dead body. "For causing me the chance of screwin the shit out of that human, you're breakfast tomorrow."

Edward kept running blindly forward until decided to rest against a tree. He look up at the other trees as well. He keep looking until he saw a flock of murkrows and a honchkrow fly out of one tree. He focused his eye site towards the tree and saw a figure within the tree. The figure had a rope and seemed to be tying it around its neck. Oh shit, he thought as he started dashing towards the tree. There one thing about the figures that caused him to take action. The figure had long ears.

The words of that cruel human Eddy were echoing through her head. "You're pathetic." It was starting to drive her crazy. Crazy enough to kill herself. She had stolen some rope from the supply and tied it around her neck. The rope was about 15 feet long. She could have cut the rope shorter, but decided the longer it is the faster she'll die. She then jumped into a 60 foot tall tree with murkrows and a single honchkrow in it. She started to tie the other end of the rope to a branch and when the honchkrow woke up and saw this he signaled his cronies and said it's time to flee the coup. As the birds flew out the tree the lopunny looked out towards the forest canopy and said, "Goodbye". She the heard the words "You're pathetic" echo through mind again she replied by saying, "Fuck you". She was about to jump when she saw a figured that looked like cruel Eddy run towards her screaming, "DON'T JUMP".

My mind must be playing tricks on me, she thought. And with that he stuck her middle finger towards the figure and jumped.

"OH Shit, She jumped!" exclaimed Edward. He aimed for the rope and shot a ki blast which destroyed the rope before it straightened. But she was still falling. He would make in time at this speed. So he concentrated all of the ki in his body and used it to perform a full speed dragon dash towards the falling lopunny and caught her. When she saw who saved her she tried to struggle and get away from Edward. But he held her firmly and said "It's okay."

"NO! It's not fucking okay," she said as she kicked him off of her and jumped on top him. "No one will care about me. I'ma horrible person. I deserve to die. WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!"

She started to shake Edward's body as she got to the last part.

"B-b-b-becaus-s-se I ca-a-are abou-u-u-ut y-y-yo-o-ou," said Edward as he was shaken.

"W-w-what was that?" she said with teary eyes. She stopped shaking Edward.

"I care about you."

"No. No you can't. After all the shit I put you through."

"Yes I do."

"I ALMOST KILLED YOU."

"Did you?"

She gave Edward a confused look.

"Would you have killed me if I hadn't said anything?" said Edward, "I didn't think you would. I think you wanted me to fight back, so you wouldn't feel so bad about beatin me up."

She then began to look down.

"Besides it wouldn't make much sense. You killin me because you didn't get to beat me up. Matter of fact, it sounds retarded."

"But what you said was true," replied Tracy, "I did al those horribly things just because I was lonely. I am pathetic."

"No, no. You're not pathetic."

"What the hell do you mean I'm not pathetic. It was you who called me that!"

"Yeah. But you've come to realize what you did was wrong. That what makes you not pathetic. A lot of people aren't perfect and have lot of things wrong about them as well. For example, Paul and Kevin. They are super perverts."

"What about you. There can't be anything wrong. You tried to save the life of someone who threatened to beat the living turd out of you."

"Me? No. I realized I'm in no position to call you pathetic either. I'm pretty pathetic myself. I'm shy. I talk to the trees. All of my "friends" take pleasure in seein me get my ass kicked. A prank caller called me and told me he had sex with my mother and I got an emotional breakdown. I was fifteen. The real reason I put these braids on is not to look cool. I used to have an afro, but wingulls started shittin on it from midair. I didn't want to get my hair cut because of the way the razor feels. I was called "the pussy" at my middle school for my whole three years there. Every time they called me that I kept lookin around for a persian. I didn't figure out what pussy meant until graduation day. And the closest I ever been to a girl was through magazines and sticky fingertips. I have nervous fits whenever girls come close to me. This made a lot of people back to where I live think I'm gay. So not only am I pussy at home, I'ma faggot as well."

"That's not just pathetic. That's messed up. And a little sad. You didn't know what pussy meant until you finished middle school?"

"Yep my life is more frigged up than yours but you don't see me commitin suicide."

"I think you need this rope more than I do."

"What I'm tryin to say is that many people make mistakes and have problems with their lives. But we can correct those mistakes and deal with those problems. This is what makes us better people. Nobody in this world is perfect. Hell there might be some person in this world with more problems than the both of us put together. But takin suicide is the coward's way out. And you are no coward. Cuz you sure as hell don't fight like one."

She smirked to that comment.

"What I'm tryin to say is. Don't feel offended by my words. Try to be better than them. Better than me. And if you're tired and scared of goin any longer in this world, than let me be something that you don't have. Let me be your friend."

Tears started to well up in the lopunny's eyes. She then pulled Edward towards her in an embrace and cried the words "thank you". He then returned the hug. What is this feeling, he thought, is this all a dream. For some reason this situation doesn't feel real. It feels like I'm in paradise just from this hug alone from this lopunny. All of the shyness and the depression melted away from my body from hugging this girl. He then looked down at her face. She wasn't crying anymore but was snuggling inside of his chest. Edward began to smile, I never felt this sensation around a girl before, he thought, and I don't want it to end. She then moved her head off of his chest with a surprised look. She looked up at him with a face that had question marks scribbled all over them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She rolled backwards off of Edward and sat down. Even when she sits down she's bigger than me, he thought. She then began to point between my legs. Edward looked there and saw his hardened penis. He quickly covered it with cheeks blushing crimson red.

"I know you wanted to be friends, Eddy," said Tracy, "but I didn't know in that sorta way."

"I'm so sor-," said Edward, but was stopped when she began to kiss him. She held the kiss for awhile and then broke it.

"That's okay," she said with a seductive tone, "Because I feel the same way too."

She then grabbed his head and brought it closer to her face and began to kiss him again. Her tongue began to intrude his mouth and started to message his tongue. I thought the flareon's saliva was sweet, thought Edward. His paradise was getting better and better by the minute. He could do this all night long. He then began to tangle with her tongue as well. And with this they started to grope each other.

"Wait," said Tracy as she slowly pushed away Edward. She began to do some hand signs that Edward never seen before and then she said, "reverse."

Ki started to cover her body and then dissipate to reveal her naked body. Her breasts seemed to bigger than the flareon's. Where the flareon's tits were bowling balls, Tracy's were two fully inflated basketballs on her chest. Paul was right. She did have the big ones. She then embraced him and said, "Let's take it to another level."

"What do you mean?"

She then began to unbutton his shirt. When she was finished, she then threw it away. She then locked eyes with Edward. He was totally paralyzed from the moment. He's so innocent, she thought, oh well that makes it even more fun. She then grabbed his boxers and roughly pulled off of him.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Edward, "I think you should slow down Tra-."

He was silenced by an extraordinary feeling he was feeling between his legs. He looked down and saw her head between his legs.

"Auuuuuggghhh," he said with ecstasy. He began to slowly fall backwards until his back touched the forest floor. She then stopped sucking and got on top of him. She started to position herself over his male assets. She stared at him and then put her arms around his waist, laid back, and put Edward on top of her.

"Whoa, I thought you wanted the dominant position?" said Edward.

"I decided to let you be in control," said Tracy, "but don't let it get to ya head. Make one mistake and I'm takin over."

"Mistake? We are both virgins. How the hell am I supposed to know when I'm making a mistake?"

"When I flip your ass over and start poundin into you. That's when you know you made a mistake."

"You're a girl. How the hell are you gonna pound me."

"Ohhhhhh, i'ma girl huh. Keep talkin like that Eddy and I'm gonna show you how. Now start already." She started to push Edward closer to her.

"Okay," said Edward as he positioned his stuff at her entrance and started to slowly plunge in. Tracy let out a little moan as he went in. He kept going in until he hit something. This must be her hymen, thought Edward.

"Umm, Tracy I think this part is gonna huaaaagggghhhh," said Edward but was interrupted by Tracy who wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his full 7" length in. She let out a little whimper. Edward looked down and saw blood coming out of her.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Edward.

Tracy then grabbed him and said, "Don't worry about it. That's supposed to happen. Continue."

"Okay."

He started to go back and forth slowly entering and exiting.

"That's not fast nor hard enough. Come on Eddy," moaned Tracy. He started to increase his pace and tried to give more force.

"Yes. Yes! Eddy! Take me! Show me what you got! Come on Eddy! Harder! I want all of you!" Tracy continued to moan.

"I'm…doing…my…best," Edward moaned back as he kept humping.

"Harder!"

"Tracy I-."

"HARDER!"

She slammed her feet on the ground and startled Edward. She wrapped her arms around his waist, picked up Edward and pressed him up against a pecha berry tree.

What are you-," said Edward but was stopped when Tracy slammed her pussy on his dick. She then started to rapidly hump Edward against the tree. Pecha berries started falling off of the tree and around them. Edward body started to vibrate from the violent thrusts that Tracy was giving him. Damn, she really meant it when she said she was gonna pound me, thought Edward, She's making me fell like i'm the one with the vagina and she's the one with the penis. But even though it's rough, it feels so good.

"UGGGGGHHHHHH!" she moaned wildly as she kept humping Edward. The tree bark was starting to crack and a bunch of pecha berries started raining down as well. Edward started to feel this sensation going through his penis. But for some reason her pussy started to clench his member causing the sensation to be held back. He was feeling it all throughout his dick. Jesus Christ, he thought. She shoved his head between her tits and began squeezing them while she was humping him. Milk started drizzling all over his head. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her ass and told him "squeeze it." He didn't need anymore convincing from the obviously horny lopunny and began to grope her big, juicy butt. Her humps started to become harder and faster. They were surrounded by pecha berries. Edward's orgasm was still being held back making this experience even more exhilarating.

"I'M CUMMING!" she screamed all of a sudden. And with that, both Tracy and Edward blew up. His legs were showered with her cum, while her pussy was collecting all of his. She clenched her legs around as she milked him dry. The tree then broke and fell backwards while dispelling the rest of the pecha berries left in it. Tracy and Edward fell along with the tree with Tracy on top of him. They both laid there in the afterglow for awhile until she grabbed him and ask, "How was it?"

"You're a psycho," replied Edward exhausted.

"Heh heh heh, told ya I'd pound ya."

"Straight through a tree."

"Don't forget we got pecha berries around us."

They both began to laugh. Tracy then snuggled up Edward's chest and finally said, "Eddy?"

"What," he replied.

"I think I love you."

Holy shit, thought Edward, did she just say she loved me.

"Did you just say-"

"Yes."

Emotions started to go through his mind. He started to feel an unexplainable joy. He then looked at her face. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her body gave a nice shine as well. He saw nothing but passion in her eyes. Many thoughts started going through his mind. He was paralyzed by her sight. She was the most beautiful person he ever seen in his life. He suddenly wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

"Eddy?" said Tracy.

"Oh my god, Tracy," said Edward.

"What? What happened?"

"I think I love you too."

A wide smile spread across her face and she quickly started rub against him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm….I'm…..I'm so glad that you feel the same way," she cried.

Edward then embraced her closer and closed his eyes. She returned the hug and closed her eyes as well. They both fell asleep.

"I don't believe this," said Brent. The electrivire was hiding in the bushes and watched the whole scene. "He actually had sex with her. Sure she made him her bitch in the end, but still he had sex with her. How did he pull it off?" He got up and started to walk away from the area.

"Lucky bastard. Wait till I tell the guys bout this tomorrow."

He then stopped and started to think. Man i'm kinda horny after watching that, he thought.

"Okay before I go back let me look for that flareon." He started to retrace his footsteps and stumbled back into the area with the flareon chick. She was still awake lying down beside the dead umbreon. She seemed to still be upset.

"Hey mama!" exclaimed Brent.

The flareon jumped up with ears perked and looked at the electrivire.

"I heard you a freaky girl and I wanna see if the rumors are true."

She started to smirk as she got up and walked slowly towards the electrivire and said, "You think you can handle this, big boy." Brent grabbed her and placed her up against a tree.

"Oooooo, show me what you got," she said.

"I will," replied Brent with a big smile.


	2. Chap 2 Gettin' The Down Low

Tracy woke the next morning with her new mate beside her. She started to run her hands through his hair as he slept soundly. He so cute, she thought as she did this, He looks so innocent too. She then placed her lips on his and shoved her tongue in his mouth. This woke Edward up with a start. She then wrapped her tongue around his and started to bring his body closer to hers. Her large breasts pressed and engulfed Edward's small body. She then broke the kiss and smiled at Edward.  
"Good morning, love," she said.  
"Good morning," Edward replied, "That's one way to wake someone up."  
"I can be quite creative. Hence why we are surrounded by pecha berries."  
"Because you're a psychotic sex freak."  
"Ooohhhh. Okay mister. That comment will cost you your dominance for tonight." She gave him a light cuff across his face.  
"Ah like you'd ever let me on top anyway."  
"You never know." She started to nuzzle against his face. He returned the gesture with a hug.  
"Wait! What time is it?" asked Edward.  
Tracy looked up at the sky and said, "8:00. Why?"  
"Oh shit." Edward jumped and started moving until he was stopped by one of Tracy's ears which wrapped around his body and brought him back towards her.  
"Calm down, lover boy," she said, "It's Saturday and you have free days on the weekend."  
"Yeah. But Paul and Kevin are up by now. They would be wondering about where I am."  
"Oh let those perverts worry."  
"Oh come on Tracy. They are my friends."  
"Okay." She let out a big yawn and let go of Edward. She then did some hand signs and said "conceal". Her true naked body was then covered with Ki. Her breasts and vagina disappeared. "But I swear to God, Eddy. If any of them stare at me in any way that I don't like. They're going to the hospital."  
Edward got up and put back on his pajama shirt and boxers and said, "Yeah whatever. Just don't kill them. Let's go."  
"Hey Eddy! There was a question I wanted to ask you."  
"What is that?"  
"What happened to your pants?"  
Oh shit, Edward thought, think of an excuse, quick.  
"Um," Edward said, "I sorta took them off while I was in my room because they were itching me. I was having trouble sleeping because I was thinking about you. So when I finally decided to come outside to look for you. I forgot them in there."  
"Awwwwww," she said as she lifted him off the ground with a hug and spun around with him. She gave him another quick kiss on the lips and then let him back on the ground. "Well then let's go." They both turned and headed in the direction towards the dormitory entrance from the forest.

Brent woke up and was on still on back of the flareon girl he had sex with last night. His dick was still in her ass too. Damn, he thought, surprising that girl with such a big ass would love anal sex so much. Her body heat sure as hell made this the most exciting sexual experience I ever had in my life. He started to slowly pull his penis out of her ass when her tail wrapped around him and she placed her hands on his.  
"Keep it in there a little bit longer, honey," she said, "I love the feeling."  
"Man you're a freak," Brent replied  
"You know it. I should congratulate you. You're the first stud to survive my loving. And besides you know you like the way your rod feels in my ass too?" She started to slowly gyrate her butt with him still inside it. It was sending mad impulses through his body and was starting to drive him crazy.  
"Auugghhhhh," he moaned.  
"Don't pass out on me know big boy I'm just about to start going faster." She started to vibrate her ass all over his dick causing Brent's eyes to roll back in his skull. "Whoops. Let me stop." She made her ass go stationary. Brent sighed and started breathing real hard. "Humph. What's wrong too much for you to handle."  
"You…made me….cum…six..times…in…a row…last night."  
"Heh heh heh." She swiftly curved her back sending Brent flying off of her body. He landed a few feet away on his back. He tried to get up but was pinned back down to the ground by the sex-crazed flareon.  
"Jesus Christ, your strong!" he exclaimed  
"Duhhh," she replied, "Don't you know who I am."  
"Nah. Actually I'm sorta a new guy. I've only lived here for a week,"  
"Humph. Well you're pretty resistant for a new guy. Well I'm Melanie. You kinda can say I'm one the top ten strongest pokémon in this facility. I'm No.3."  
"Well I'm Brent. Nice to meet you."  
"Don't you mean nice to fuck you."  
He started to laugh after this comment but was stopped when Melanie kissed him on the lips. She pressed her tongue in his mouth, yanked on his tongue with it, and literally pulled it in his mouth and bathed it with her sweet saliva. Brent was in heaven. She continued to kiss him for 5 minutes. She suddenly broke the kiss as she heard footsteps approaching. She then sniffed the air and gave a big smirk, "Eddy."

* * *

Edward kept walking and then stopped when he began to recognize the area he was in. Wait isn't this where I saw that flareon, he thougnt.  
"What's wrong Eddy," said Tracy.  
"Uh, can't we go around this area?"  
"Why?"  
"EDDY!" screamed an unknown voice.  
Edward turned around and was tackled by a flareon. She embraced and picked him off the ground. Tracy face was totally dumbstruck. Melanie then let go of Eddy with a seductive smile.  
"I was kinda worried if I was ever gonna see you again ever since what happened last night." Tracy soon addressed her attention back to her mate. "I mean you left in such a big hurry. You even left your pants. I put them here for you." She put her tail in a bush nearby and pulled his pants out with it. Oh shit, Edward thought. He started to feel an intense heat behind him. He slowly turned around to see a lopunny with eyes burning with fire and her body glowing in the sun. He quickly jumped to the left, dodging a fully charged solarbeam from his mate. Tracy quickly rushed, grabbed Edward, and lifted him in the air. Melanie had a surprised and confused look on her face.  
"So," she said in a demonic voice, "You left them in the dormitory room did ya."  
"Uhhhhh heh heh," said Edward weakly.  
She slammed him into the ground and prepared a focus punch.  
"Hold it!"  
Tracy turned around and saw Brent walking towards them,  
"It's not what you think Tracy," he said.  
"Oh really."  
"Yeah, sure Melanie here gave him a hard-on, got him to take off his pants, and gave him intense sexual urges to the point they nearly had sex. But Edward stopped when he heard Melanie call him Eddy. Do you know why? Because she reminded him of why he was out there in the first place. It was all because of you."  
"Is…that true Edward."  
Edward quickly began to nod his head rapidly. She then brought him up with a hug.  
"I'm so sorry Edward. I saw the way she held and talked to you. And then when she pulled out your pants. I kinda lost it."  
"That's okay," Edward said with a smile, "We all make mistakes."  
"There was something that Brent left out," said Melanie, "I also gave him his first kiss." Brent started to hold his head.  
Aw, I don't believe this shit, thought Edward. He looked back towards Tracy who had the demonic face back on. He began to smile. Tracy then cocked back her fist and decked Edward one straight across the face.

* * *

Edward came into his dormitory room with a black eye ten minutes later.  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Paul, "The fuck happened to you."  
"I happened," said Tracy who came into the room with Melanie and Brent.  
"Holy Shit!" screamed Paul who turned around and headed for the bedroom window, but was grabbed from the back of his shirt by Brent who said, "Calm down. She's with us now."  
"How did that happen."  
Edward was looking down towards the ground. Tracy walked over to him, pulled his chin up, and began kissing him on the mouth.  
"No fucking way!" exclaimed Paul, "Kevin! Get you ass off the shiter you gotta see this."  
Kevin rushed out of the bathroom in their dorm room and saw Tracy kissing Edward.  
"Sonofabitch," he said, "How the hell did he do it?"  
"That is what I'm tryin to figure out."  
Tracy stopped kissing and then told everyone about how Edward saved her life and said the things he did last night. And how they became mates.  
"Awwwww," said Melanie, "how come you didn't come to me like that Brent?"  
"Because sex was on the mind," said Brent.  
"Fine! If that's how you feel than I'm leaving you for Eddy."  
"WHAT!"  
"Relax. But I would like to have both you if Tracy doesn't mind."  
"No way," said Tracy, "I have heard about you and your past mates. I want mine to stay alive."  
"Aw come on. I'll be gentle."  
"Fine."  
"Yaayyy!" She turned towards Edward. "Me and you tonight lover boy."  
"Wait a minute," said Edward, "Don't I have any say in this."  
"No" said Tracy and Melanie in unison.  
"How come?"  
"Because you the bitch in this relationship," said Brent.  
"Hey!"  
The girls and Brent then began to laugh.  
"Hey, how come Edward's getting all the pussy?" whined Paul, "I want some."  
"Go and earn it, you pervert!" said both Tracy and Melanie.

* * *

Two hours later they all went outside for breakfast. While they were at the table, they were approached by a surprised Professor Mitchell.  
"What the?" he said, "Tracy!"  
"Hi, Professor Mitchell," she said enthusiastically. He looked at her and then at Edward with confusion written all over his face.  
"Weren't you two trying to kill each other?"  
"We made up, Professor," answered Edward. Tracy started to nuzzle against Edward's body.  
"Ohhh. For real this time?" asked Professor Mitchell.  
"Yep," Tracy said, "We wiped the slate clean."  
"How did you get the black eye?"  
"Long story, Professor," said Edward  
"Well. That changes everything. Is she your pokémon now?"  
"Yeah." Edward placed three pokeballs on the table. "The flareon is too." He had recorded their data in his pokedex and had assigned them to pokeballs before he had left the dormitory room.  
"Wow! Edward I'm impressed. You are proving to be quite a prodigy already. You've been here for only a week and you have already caught three pokémon. Two of them happen to be part of the top ten strongest pokémon in this facility."  
"Yeah. I guess I got lucky."  
"It takes way more than luck to pull off what you did. I must say. You are better than I was when I was your age!"  
"Thanks for the compliment."  
"You know now that you have yourself over two pokémon. You should try your hand at some of the pokémon battles going on later this afternoon. It's not a tournament. We just put random people against each other. It's good practice."  
"I'll think about it."  
"The hell you mean think about it," said Brent, "Let's do it. I'm ready to kick some ass."  
"Or get your ass kicked," said Tracy.  
"What the hell you talkin bout? The last time I remember, in our fight I was the one who threw you off."  
"Humph. You got lucky. Besides I destroyed all of you in the end."  
"Bet you can't do it again." Brent then got up from the table.  
"Watch me." Tracy got off of Edward and started walking towards Brent.  
"Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!" Paul began to chant.  
Edward jumped up from the table, nearly tripping over the bench seat behind him, and got between his two pokémon.  
"Now, now," he said, "We're all friends here. Let's not get hasty now. Save that for later." Brent's cheeks were sparkling while Tracy stood with her arms crossed. They soon turned their backs to each other and said, "Fine."  
"Good way to handle the situation, Edward," Professor Mitchell said as he began to head back inside the building, "I expect a good performance from you later on today. The battles start at 4:00." And with that, Professor Mitchell was inside the building and out of sight.  
"So Edward," Kevin said, "Not that it's any of my business. But did you and Tracy, you know."  
"Yes we did," answered Tracy for Edward.  
"So Edward are her-?" Paul began to ask but was cut off by Tracy.  
"If what you're about to say has anything to do with my breasts, so help me god, Paul, I will kick your ass."  
"So who was on top?" asked Kevin.  
"Kevin that's a little too persona-," Edward tried to say but was interrupted by Brent.  
"Tracy tore his ass up," answered Brent, "She claimed him as her bitch and humped his ass straight through a tree, literally."  
"You humped him threw a tree!" exclaimed Melanie, "Love your style." She gave Tracy a high five.  
"Man I can't believe she made you her bitch, Ed," said Paul.  
"I'll make YOU my bitch," responded Tracy.  
"That's not such a bad thing."  
"I don't think she's talking about sex, Paul," said Kevin as he pushed up his glasses. Paul looked at Tracy and saw her cracking her knuckles and gulped.  
"If only we had one more pokémon we could have entered the battles too."  
"One more?" asked Edward, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean me and Paul are one pokémon short."  
"You guys have pokémon?!"  
"When you took in Brent, I decided to take in Mark and Paul took in Casey."  
"You guys got Mark and Casey?!" said Brent.  
"No, I have Santa Claus and he got the gingerbread man. I already said it once Brent. But I guess it's better to show you."  
Kevin reached for his belt, pulled out a pokeball and threw it. It opened to reveal, Mark, the rhyperior. The moment Mark came out and saw Tracy. He jumped, ran behind Kevin and tried to hide his obviously bigger body behind him. Kevin pushed up his glasses and said, "Buck up, Mark. She's on our side now."  
Paul reached for his belt, threw out a pokeball releasing, Casey, the hitmonchan. When he saw Tracy he repeated the same act as Mark and got behind his trainer. "Don't worry Case. It's cool. She's with us now."  
"You're sure," said Casey.  
"Yeah." Casey slowly moved from behind his trainer and looked back towards Tracy.  
"Yeah," she said, "But if you mess up around me just once and its back to the hospital. Same things goes for the rhy-shitior."  
Both pokémon began to shiver.  
"Tracy, you shouldn't be so mean," said Edward.  
"They tried to rape innocent ol me."  
"No offense, but your as innocent as a granbull who just got its tail stepped on."  
"Hey!"  
They all began to laugh.  
"So wait," said Brent, "You're supposed to be the third strongest right, Melanie."  
"You betcha," answered Melanie.  
"Than what are you Tracy?"  
"The fifth," said Tracy.  
"So what about the other eight?"  
"I'll list them out for you," said Kevin as he pushed up his glasses," No. 10 is a male aggron, No. 9 is a female granbull, No. 8 is a male ninetails, No. 7 is a male toxicroak, No.6 is a female infernape, No. 4 is a male lucario, No.2 is a female swampert, and No. 1 is a female absol."  
"You know a lot for a pervert," said Tracy.  
"There you go. Judging people before you even know them. I don't know bout Paul here. But I'm here to become the pokémon master of this region. I hang out with Paul on his perverted runs to seek out strong pokémon like yourself and because he's my best friend. I will not lie. I was trying to get Edward to keep away from you so that I could catch you myself."  
"Whoa! The man with the sunglasses has an agenda."  
"More than you'd be able to understand." He shoved glasses upwards, "But you are one lucky bastard, Edward. You caught No.3 and No.5. But I'll make sure that's the only ones you'll get. I'll take the rest."  
"No way!" said Tracy, "You may have a serious demeanor, glasses. But Edward isn't gonna lose to you."  
"Wait!" exclaimed Edward, "There's no competition here. I'm just gonna be a pokémon breeder. I don't need super powerful pokémon."  
"Oh really," said Kevin, "The greatest breeders always look for the greatest pokémon so I don't see why you're not interested in the top ten."  
"Yeah, but some of the breeders take harder situations like weaker pokémon in order to raise them to be stronger."  
"Exactly. That's why if you're gonna be a proper breeder you should take on proper challenges like the top ten. They're totally anti-social and are known to hate pokémon trainers. Even the professors of this school keep away from the others. With the attitudes they have towards us. They make the two pokémon you have, no offense, look like a bunch of pansies."  
"Hey!" said Tracy and Melanie.  
"I said no offense."  
"But that doesn't mean we're not gonna take offense," said Melanie.  
"Fine. I'm sorry. Now we should do a little before training for the battles coming later on."  
"What do you mean we?" said Tracy with a smirk, "The only one who qualifies is Edward. Not you two losers."  
Kevin began to look down and shake his head. He then pushed his glasses up and finally said, "You know you can really be a bitch sometimes."  
"WHAT!" She charged up a thunderbolt and sent it towards Kevin. Kevin deflected it in the air with a wave of his hand. This surprised everybody. Kevin then pushed up his glasses and responded, "I was just playing weak just to throw you off guard. Did you already forget that I intended to catch you? You think I was just a weakling making statements then I'm sorry to disappoint you. The reason why I said we should train is that I could get Mark over here to get a little stronger. In a matter of weeks. I'll make him stronger than you."  
Everyone was surprised by the serious change in Kevin's attitude. This is not the same guy I saw stooping behind that rock, thought Edward.  
"It is now-." Kevin looked at his watch. "11 o' clock. We have 5 hours before the battles begin. Let's get it moving." He pushed up his glasses and started to walk behind with Mark close behind him. Paul then rushed behind him with Casey as well.  
"Wow!" said Melanie, "So serious it turns me on."  
"Everything turns you on Melanie," said Edward, Tracy, and Brent in unison as they began to follow Kevin into the forest.  
"Hey that's not true," said Melanie as she ran in pursuit of her friends, "Guys with top hats turn me off."

They walked through the forest for thirty minutes until they came to an open field.  
"Okay," said Kevin, "There is enough room to spar here. We should train in twos to even it out."  
"You and Mark," said Melanie, "Paul and Casey, Me and my good friend Tracy, and last but not least, Brent and Eddy!"  
"Since when did you decide to choose?"  
"Because as tough as you try to show you are. You still have a lower power level than me. So that automatically makes me dictator."  
"Oh if that's true then how come you got me fighting Mark instead of you?"  
"Well, you did say you were gonna somehow make big and weak over there stronger than Tracy. So why don't you get to it? Unless you are not a man of your words." She started to smirk towards Kevin.  
"Fine."  
"How come I'm paired with Brent?" whined Edward.  
Melanie came towards Edward, pinched his cheek, and said, "Because I want ya to get stronger. And I wanted to give ya a little challenge. Alright let's get started!" Melanie and Tracy then disappeared.  
"Where did they go?" Edward looked towards Brent. He seemed to be looking back and forth in the air. Edward looked towards Kevin, Paul, Mark, and Casey. They all seemed to following the same sight pattern as Brent except Paul who seemed as clueless as Edward was.  
"What are you guys looking at?" Edward asked Brent.  
"You honestly can't see them?" said Brent as he kept looking around in the air.  
"No."  
"I don't believe you." Brent began to sigh. "I can't believe I'm supposed to spar with you. Well it explains how come you always block instead of dodge. Try to block out all noise and distractions and look in that direction." He started to point at a particular spot in the sky. "Focus you eyes in that direction. If you can't see them now, you're gonna need total concentration."  
Edward followed Brent's instructions and after a few minutes. He saw Tracy throw a roundhouse kick towards Melanie who blocked it and countered with a flamethrower. Tracy back flipped dodging the fire-based move and countered with a ki-blast. Melanie sidestepped the blast which then started heading towards Edward. Edward froze from the sight of the blast. The ki-blast was about the size of a garbage truck. Brent quickly pushed Edward out the way. Edward barely missed the blast which made an explosion upon impact. Smoke started to spread around the blast's landing zone. The smoke soon lifted to reveal a crater that was the size of a backyard swimming pool.  
"OH MY GOD!" screamed Tracy, "I'm so sorry, Eddy."  
"Aim next time, Tracy!" exclaimed Brent, "Well, she made it clear that they need a lot of space so-." Brent turned to look at where Kevin was standing. It seems that Kevin and Mark started their little brawl 40 yards away from the fight between Tracy and Melanie. Paul was seen getting the stuffing smacked out of him by Casey a few yards further from Kevin and Mark.

"Well everyone seems to have started but us," said Brent. Edward kept his eyes on Paul. Paul was trying to hit Casey with some punches, but Casey kept bobbing and weaving through them landing a few punches of his own as well. Casey then nailed Paul in the jaw with a right hook causing him to spin around and fly through a clearing in the trees. Casey held his boxing stance and followed Paul's flying body. Is that what I'm gonna look like in few minutes, thought Edward. He looked back towards Brent to discover that he was gone. He began to look left and right until the ground started to shake below him. He looked down to see his good ol electrivire burst from under the ground and give him an uppercut right under the chin. Edward was sent flying in the air after receiving the blow. He shot upwards and then fell back down to the ground at the same speed.  
"That's the element of surprise beeyotch!" exclaimed Brent who charged up a thunderbolt and released it towards Edward's downed body. Edward quickly got up and rolled out of the way of the blast. Brent then rushed towards Edward with his fist crackling with electricity. He cocked it back the moment he came in three inches of Edward's face and suddenly disappeared.  
What the-, Edward thought but was cut off when he was swept off his feet with a low kick from the huge but surprisingly fast electrivire. He placed five rapid cuffs into Edward's back and a straight thunderpunch into his side sending him 20 feet away in the air and grinding across the ground. He started to recover from the blows when he saw Brent, front flip over him and use iron tail. Just before it connected with Edward's face, Brent disappeared again. Edward spun off the ground and back on his feet and looked around. Afterimages of Brent started appearing all around him. Koga said if I didn't keep up with my training, stuff like this could happen. Brent's just toying with me now. He then remembered Brent's advice earlier on and started to focus. He slowly started looking left and right trying to pinpoint in on Brent's movements. When he finally spotted Brent he saw him standing with his body twisted and his palms over each other. A large amount of electricity was being produced between his palms and the ground was starting to shake.  
"Take this," said Brent, "CHARGE BEAM!" He thrust his palms forward towards Edward releasing a massive blast. Edward quickly flipped sideways dodging the beam. He turned around to see where the beam was now heading. 100 yards away, the blast hit a tree engulfing it in a huge explosion.  
"Well looks like you remember what I told you earlier."  
Edward turned back around to see Brent with his arms crossed and standing in front of him. Electricity was showering all over his body from the effects of the charge beam.  
"You know," said Edward while breathing heavily, "I don't see why we have to fight. I'm supposed to look up the moves that you know. Isn't that the purpose of this exercise?"  
"You really are a newbie," responded Brent, "Take out your pokedex." Edward listened to Brent and brought it out. "Now open it and type up my name." Edward then started to type in Brent's name. Brent's profile, statistics, nature and move list started to show. Brent knew all of his level-up moves, egg moves, and a small amount of tms.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Edward, "Didn't know the pokedexs recorded stuff like this."  
"The moment you caught me," said Brent, "Well I shouldn't say caught. I actually joined your group. Well anyways, the pokedexs scan pokémon that you catch and retrieve all the information possible about the pokémon."  
"How do you know all this stuff?"  
"When I was in the wild I used to hang out around the pokémon centers. I got my info from pokémon that were being treated."  
"Oh. Oh yeah. There is another question I wanna ask you."  
"What's that?"  
"How did you become an electrivire?"  
"Oh. There was this guy selling electrizers and magmarizers in front of one of the pokémon centers that I used to go to. I think it was in Lilycove City. Being made in the Sinnoh region it's kinda hard to come across them, so trainers were buying them like crazy. I really wanted to become an electrivire so that I'd become stronger. So when no one was looking I moved in and snatched an electrizer."  
"Oh."  
"The funny thing is, that's also the reason why I'm here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was in such a hurry to get the electrizer that when I grabbed it. I accidently activated it as well. I evolved right on the spot."  
"That's a big "whoops"."  
"Yeah. The trainers went ballistic. Everybody was trying to catch me. I had taken down twenty trainers and their pokémon before I was finally caught."  
"By who?"  
"By your favorite Instructor."  
"You gotta be kidding me, Professor Mitchell?!"  
"Yep. He was conveniently shopping for some school supplies when he saw me on my ass-kicking spree. He ran in and gave me a dropkick from hell."  
"Hahahahaha."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry. I just trying to imagine Professor Mitchell running forward and jumping that high in the air and dropkicking you."  
"He can fly, you know."  
"Yeah, I know. Still funny. Did he take you out with the dropkick?"  
"Naw. After the dropkick he released this…..this……"  
"This what?"  
"He released a goddamn Bibarel."  
"Noooooooo!" Edward began to cover his mouth. "You got beat by a Bibarel."  
"Shut up. It wasn't a normal one."  
"A bibarel!"  
"Yes, Edward."  
"But how."  
"I don't know."  
"It's a normal-WATER type. You had the advantage."  
"That doesn't mean anything. Any pokémon can come over their weaknesses if they knew the right moves."  
"Yes. But this is a bibarel we are talking about. No offense to their species but, they suck when it comes to battling. They are mainly used for work and other stuff. But not to battle."  
"The point is this one was."  
"And you got beat by it. Hahahahahahahahahah."  
"That's it. I'm kicking your ass again." He hit Edward with a rolling hammer causing him to spin. Brent then flipped backwards and rammed Edward in the back with a giga impact, sending Edward flying past a couple of trees. Brent started to follow Edward's body with a war cry.

* * *

When it was 3 o' clock, Everybody was back in the area that Tracy and Melanie were fighting. Tracy's and Melanie's furs were ruffled. Tracy had scratches and burns on her body. Melanie had a few bruises on hers. It looked like Melanie had the upper hand in their "spar" session. Kevin and Mark looked normal. Paul however had a black eye and his right cheek was swelling. He was holding an ice pack on his right cheek and seemed to be scowling towards Casey. But Edward looked the worse of all. His cheeks were bruised, he had a broken nose, another black eye to accommodate the one Tracy gave him earlier, the left arm of his black shirt was half torn off and his body was producing an electric charge.  
"Youth didth hear me sayth stop assthole," said Paul through his swollen mouth.  
"Whaaaaa?" said Casey who had lifted his glove to his ear, "I can't understandth you."  
"Youth son of bitch!" Paul dropped his ice pack, jumped on top of Casey and started choking him. Kevin and Mark started to separate the two. But Tracy and Melanie had their attention on Brent and Edward.  
"What the hell did you do to him, Brent," said Tracy. Brent crossed his arms and shrugged.  
"This was supposed to be a practice session, not a beat down," snarled Melanie.  
"I said Bibarel," answered Edward. Brent started to glare at him, but was cut off when Tracy returned the glare to him.  
"Why the hell would you kick his ass for saying bibarel?" asked Tracy. Brent continued to shrug. "Brent if you don't tell me right now, I'm gonna kick your ass." Brent began to bite his bottom lip.  
"He got beat up by Professor Mitchell's bibarel. When he told me this I started to laugh." When Edward finished this statement Tracy started to glare at Brent again. Melanie began to laugh at the top of her lungs.  
"What the hell are you laughing about?" Tracy asked Melanie.  
"Oh, I'm just laughing about how bad I'm gonna beat this cunt now," laughed Melanie who abruptly stopped laughing the moment she finished her sentence and delivered a spin kick to Brent's jaw. Both girls jumped on top of Brent and began to beat him down in retribution for Edward's injuries. When they were finished brutalizing Brent, he and Edward looked like twins.

* * *

It was 3:30 and people were gathering around the battle field where the pokémon battles were being held. The field was about 150 feet long. It had white lines shaping and splitting it in half. It had the pokeball symbol right in the middle of the line separating the field in halves. Battles were gonna be held there until 8:00. There were bleachers on each side of the field for the people who wanted to watch. They were all full by the time Edward and his group got there. Professor Mitchell was sitting in a chair right beside the bleachers. When he saw Edward and his group coming towards him, he ran over to meet with them. He looked at the beaten bodies of Brent and Edward and asked, "What happened to these two?"  
"Training accident," responded Kevin.  
"They did it to each other," said Tracy who started to stare at Brent again, who remained silent.  
"Is he good enough to battle?"  
"Only for one match," said Edward.  
"Awwwwwww, come on Eddy," groaned Melanie, "Let's do four at least."  
"Look at me. I'm not feeling on top of the world right now as you can see, so give me a break, please."  
"That's where you get lucky," said Professor Mitchell as he put his hands in his pocket, pulled out two senzu beans, and tossed them to Edward and Brent, "I was going through the garden today and happened to pick up a few senzu beans on the way. For emergency causes." Edward and Brent took both of them and soon all of there injuries were healed.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Paul, "Whath bouth me."  
Professor Mitchell looked at Paul and said, "Deal with it. It may toughen you up a bit."  
"How come he gets one and I don't?"  
"Because he's battling today." He turned around and was about to go back to his seat but stopped and turned back around, "Oh yeah Edward. You're first up. You're going up against Terry Miller."  
"Alright," Edward sighed, "Who wants to go first."  
"Me!" screeched Melanie and Tracy at the same time. Brent was abut to say he wanted to go, but stopped deciding it wasn't worth arguing with those two.  
"I called it first," said Melanie.  
"No way I did," responded Tracy.  
"I'm going on first."  
"No I am."  
They started to butt heads and growl at each other. Kevin pushed his glasses up and began to shake his head. Edward lazily put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a quarter.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Hotheads! I got something to solve our problem. Heads or tails?"  
"Heads," said Tracy.  
"Tails," said Melanie.  
"Edward flipped the coin in the air, caught it, and placed it on his arm while covering it. He then removed his hand to reveal tails.  
"Woohoo!" said Melanie who began to run in circles around Edward. At first she's crazy for sex, thought Edward, now she's crazy for battles. I don't think I'll ever be able to tap into the mind of Melanie. "Let's go!" she said as she grabbed his hands and yanked him off of his feet. She ran towards one end of the field with Edward's body flying behind him.

Terry Miller looked like your everyday pokémon fanatic. He had a cap with the pokeball sign on it turned backwards on his head. His blue jacket, black pants, even his shoes had the pokeball insignia on it. He was tapping his foot, impatiently waiting for Edward to appear.  
"Jesus Christ new guy," said Terry, "You were taking forever."  
"Sorry about that." responded Edward, "Had some trouble getting here."  
"Are the contestants ready?" yelled the referee. He was wearing a black-and white referee uniform and was right on the borders of the side of the field.  
"Yes," responded both Edward and Terry.  
"This is going to be a 3-on-3 battle between contestants Edward Granger and Terry Miller. The battle will now begin."  
Melanie jumped on the field with a smirk on her face. She had her arms crossed and was telling Terry to bring it.  
"Go Patrick!" exclaimed Terry as he threw a pokeball which opened to reveal a golem. When the golem saw the type advantage he had on the field he started to stomp the ground enthusiastically. Melanie responded with a yawn and said, "Boooorring."  
"We'll show you boring. Rollout that arrogant flareon," said Terry.  
Patrick started to spin rapidly on the ground. After a few seconds, he shot off toward Melanie. The moment he was six feet in front of Melanie. Melanie lifted up her paw and brought the golem to a halt upon contact. Even though the golem stopped moving, he was still spinning. Smoke was starting to generate behind him as he constantly grinded against the ground. Everyone looked on in amazement at the strength displayed from the flareon. Melanie then flicked her fingers on her free paw, revealed her claws and began to examine them. She made it look like she wasn't even trying. She then turned around towards Edward and said, "Eddy aren't you gonna tell me to do something."  
"Oh!" said Eddy as he jumped. He quickly took out his pokedex and looked up Melanie's move set and said, "Use iron tail."  
"You want a combo or a single hit?" This got a lot of people to give her wide eyes.  
"Combo."  
Melanie revealed an evil grin when Edward finished saying this. She grabbed the golem with the paw she stopped him with also putting a stop to the golem's endless spinning. She threw him 30 feet in the air with one paw and pursued him. When she got close she spun left and right, whacking the golem with her glowing tail, and hitting the golem 15 times. She the then flipped forward and slammed it straight onto the golem's skull. The golem's body then shot downwards into the ground making a crater. The golem eyes rolled back in his skull revealing him to by KOed.  
Melanie let out a big yawn as she slowly descended to the ground. Silence filled the area from the sight of the golem's easy defeat.  
"Patrick's unable to battle. Melanie is the winner!" announced the referee.  
"How did that….," said Terry as he looked at his beaten golem, "Patrick. How?"  
"Hey!" exclaimed Melanie, "Terry! I got a suggestion. Since that last fight was so freakin boring. Why don't you bring your last two pokémon at the same time?" Terry looked at the referee, who looked at Professor Mitchell. Professor Mitchell raised his hand to show his approval. The referee turned back towards Terry and gave him the nod.  
"Alright bitch!" growled Terry, "Let's see you handle this. Go! Sam! Maxwell!" Terry threw two pokeballs and a dragonite(Maxwell) and an ursaring(Sam) appeared.  
They gave their trainer a weird look, wondering why they were both summoned to take on one pokémon.  
"That bitch took out Patrick!" exclaimed Terry, "Take her down."  
"Terry, I'm kinda against 2-on-1," said Maxwell.  
"Well she requested it."  
"That changes everything," said Sam, "If she wants to underestimate us then she'll be sorry."  
"Maxwell! Body slam! Sam! Aerial ace!"  
The dragonite flew into the air while the ursaring disappeared. The ursaring reappeared in front of Melanie and thrust his left claw forward. Melanie grabbed it with no effort. A look of surprise went on the ursaring's face. Melanie looked upwards and saw the dragonite falling down towards her. She raised her free paw catching the dragonite with it. A look of surprise spread over the dragonite's face. Melanie looked back towards Edward and said, "Still waiting."  
"Oh!" He looked at his pokedex and said, "Use brick break on the ursaring and focus punch on the dragonite."  
"Where?"  
"Anywhere."  
"Okay!" She let go of the ursaring and used brick break with her leg, but she didn't hit him in the head. She hit him square in the nuts. The ursaring's eyes popped out of it's skull while it rolled on the ground, holding his privates. She then took her now free paw, curled it, charged a large amount of ki in it causing it to glow, and focus punched the dragonite over her right in his nuts as well. The dragonite fell off of the flareon's paw and started to follow the same act as the ursaring. It seems even though concealment jutsu may hide their genitals, they can still get hit in them. It looked like it hurt a lot. The crowd started to break out laughing.  
"Melanie!" exclaimed Edward.  
"What?" said Melanie with a smirk. She started to put her hands on her hips and pointed her body towards her trainer. "You said anywhere."  
"But right up their balls."  
"Anywhere is anywhere. You should be more specific." Melanie continued to smirk.  
"Brick break?" said Kevin while pushing his glasses up, "She broke a brick alright." This got Edward's group laughing.  
The ursaring recovered first and ran towards Melanie with fury in its eye. It raised its claw as it came towards her. It looked like it was gonna use crush claw.  
"Melanie!" shrieked Edward, "Dodge it quick."  
The ursaring was over Melanie and quickly slammed its fist downwards but struck nothing but air as Melanie disappeared and reappeared behind him.  
"Use flare blitz!" shouted Edward.  
Melanie whole body went on fire as she slammed herself into the ursaring. The ursaring flew towards Edwards's group, who spread out. It skidded against the ground face first. The ursaring had severe burns on it's back. The ursaring's eyes began to roll back into its skull.  
"Sam is unable to battle," announced the referee.  
"Goddamn it! Maxwell use thunder."  
The dragonite shot its fist in the air. A thunder cloud started to form and a huge bolt of lightning came down from the sky covering the flareon.  
"Mela-," Edward began to shout, but was stopped when Tracy put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Just watch, Eddy," she said. She began to wink at him.  
The lightning devastated the area around Melanie. A crater about 7 feet in diameter was produced. Smoke was covering the area but soon disappeared as fast as it was created to reveal an unscathed flareon. She yawned once again and dusted off her shoulder.  
"You call that a move," she teased, "That was pathetic. This is a move." The flareon jumped into the air and opened her mouth. A huge ball of fire was being produced outside it. It soon spread out to form the insignia that is made when using fire blast. It was size of a one story house.  
"Holy Shit!" screamed Paul as he pointed at Melanie, "What the fuck!"  
Melanie released the fire blast straight towards the dragonite.  
"Maxwell! Move out the way!" screamed Terry.  
Maxwell heard his trainer make the call to move, but the thing was that Maxwell couldn't move. He couldn't move, because he was scared out of his damn mind. Yes he's a dragon type and the attack shouldn't hurt him that much. But the size of the move was enough to scare the shit out of a fire-type itself. When the blast hit the training field, it incinerated it. Large amounts of dust, smoke and freshly made ash started to cover the whole area. Field, bleachers and all. It was like a sandstorm. When the smoke dissipated, it revealed a field covered in nothing but ash. There was a large lump in the middle of the field in the shape of a dragonite.  
"MAXWELL!" Terry shouted as he ran towards his pokémon. He brushed off all the ash and dirt off of the body to reveal a dragonite that was hyperventilating and shaking rapidly. His eyes were wide open. "Maxwell! Speak to me!"  
"Big…….ass………fuckin……….fire," stammered Maxwell.  
"Do you think you can still battle?"  
Maxwell stopped hyperventilating, got up, looked at his trainer and said, "Are you a cunt! Did you not see the fuckin fire blast from hell. A feeeeeewwww more inches and I would have died, you sonofabitch." He lifted up his paw. "I forfeit! I surrender! You see this woman right here!" He began to point at Melanie. "Something is wrong with her! She is not fuckin normal! Who the hell has ever seen a flareon do this shit! LOOK AT THE FIELD! IT LOOKS LIKE A VOLCANO ERUPTED! I will not fight this woman again! I don't care what you do, Terry! You're gonna have to fight right alongside me! And even then I still wouldn't mess with this woman." The dragonite stormed off the field with its trainer following close behind.  
Melanie then began to skip back towards Edward like a school girl.  
"How did I do?" she asked Edward.  
"You annihilated his whole team and you're asking me how did you do? You scared the crap out of me. I almost thought you were a going to kill that dragonite."  
"Naw. I just wanted to scare the crap out of him and show how inferior he was to me. I wouldn't have killed him. He would have to really piss me off to do that."  
"Or have sex with ya," said Brent.  
"Hey!" responded Melanie.  
"A good thing I didn't try to come for you," said Kevin as he pushed up his glasses, "That fire blast was ungodly."  
"That was at 50%," said Melanie who started to walk slyly towards Kevin, "How come you're surprised tough boy. I thought you said you were stronger than Tracy."  
"I never said that."  
"Oh really," said Tracy, "Then what was the purpose of the macho man speech you gave earlier today."  
"Strategy."  
"What?"  
"I knew that the thunderbolt you sent towards me was child's play. So I tried to bring up something to intimidate you. I decided to pull something out of Edward's book. I talked to you as if I was stronger than you even though I know I'm not. When I said I was going to catch you, I didn't mean brute strength. I said it in that way to mislead you. Yeah, you could have read my power level and picked up that I was in no place to talk strength to you. But for all you know I was hiding my power level. Everything about me is strategy not strength. That's the reason I…….backed off when Melanie challenged me. Judging by the way she was looking at me earlier, I knew she would have went all out and downright destroy me in the process."  
"Hah," said Melanie with a smirk, "I knew you were bluffing."  
"The hell you did. If you knew you would have corrected me back then."  
"Now I know how come everybody that has sex with you dies," said Brent, "You're too freakin much."  
"That's not true," she said, "You didn't."  
"I barely managed."  
"Whatever."  
"Alright enough of the small talk," said Tracy as she stretched. She then jumped on to what used to be a field and screamed, "All right! Who wants to take me on?"  
Everybody on the bleachers cleared the whole area, except Professor Mitchell who was still sitting down in his chair. He seemed to be reading the newspaper.

* * *

It was 10:00 at night. Kevin and Paul decided to go out to see some late night movies. Edward said he was tired and stayed home. His pokémon decided to stay there too.  
"Jesus Christ, Melanie!" exclaimed Tracy, "You just had to go hellfire on the dragonite? Now everyone is gonna stay clear from us. There is no chance we'll get a decent fight out the trainers here anymore."  
"You still complaining about that," whined Melanie.  
"Yes I am."  
"Come on! You would have done the same thing if you were in my position. Did you see the look on all the humans' faces? Nothing but terror and fear towards my might. It kinda turned me on."  
"Everything turns you on, Melanie," said Tracy, Brent and Edward in unison.  
"Whatever." She then started to crawl towards Edward and snuggled against his body. She started grope all over his body as well.  
"What's gotten in to you?" asked Edward.  
"You," she responded.  
"Uh-huh, Hey Brent turn on the T.V. It's starting to get boring in here."  
Brent grabbed the remote control and turned on the 24" T.V. that was in the middle of the room. He started flicking through channels. After a while he got bored and decided to go into the menu. He went to the favorites section to see it separated into Kevin's favorites and Paul's favorites.  
"Let's see what the nerd likes to watch," said Tracy.  
Brent then selected Kevin's favorites and it revealed a list of 10 channels. Brent selected one and Professor Oak showed up. He was giving tips on how to raise grass pokémon.  
"Boooooorrrriiiiiinnnggggg," strained Melanie.  
"What do you expect from the nerd?" said Tracy.  
"Why are you guys so harsh on Kevin?" asked Edward, "He's doing something to benefit for himself to be a better trainer. Hell I think this channel is great. I think Professor Oak could give me great tips to being an excellent pokémon breed-." He was cut off by Tracy who began to cover his mouth.  
"Be careful, Eddy," she said, "You might catch the nerd syndrome."  
"Oh, stop it," he said as he removed her hand from his face.  
"Let's see what Paul watches," said Brent as he went into Paul's favorite. The list consisted of 50 different channels.  
"It makes sense that Paul would have more," said Brent as he selected one of the channels.  
The channel displayed two granbulls humping the living crap out of a Mexican girl. They both were doing her doggystyle. One was humping her clit while the other was humping her face. The woman started to muffle groans but they were inaudible due to the huge granbull cock in her mouth. The granbulls seemed to be humping very hard because her body was shaking violently. Everybody, but Melanie was frozen by this. She got up, went over to Brent, grabbed the remote control, and turned off the television set.  
"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Brent. He obviously seemed to be enjoying that.  
Melanie ignored him. She walked back over to Edward, dropped on top of him, and kissed him on the lips. She then broke the kiss and said, "Because…….it was turning me on. Tracy can I get him."  
"Don't you have Brent?"  
"Yeah, but I want……master…..besides. You said I can do him earlier today."  
"Yeah, but what about me?"  
"Brent wouldn't mind. Would you?"  
Brent quickly started to shake his head and said, "Nope. That's totally fine by me."  
"See."  
Tracy still had a reluctant look on her face.  
"Pleeeaaaassssseeeee," said Melanie.  
"Okay," Tracy finally said.  
"Do I have any say in this?" said Edward.  
"No," said Tracy and Melanie in unison. Brent began to laugh after this was said.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Edward, "I should have a say in everything. I mean its my body. I am not some man-whore. Who says I wanna have sex."  
"We do," said Tracy and Melanie in unison, "You're our man-whore."  
"Now you guys are saying the same thing."  
"Great minds think alike," they continued to say in unison.  
"More like perverted minds."  
"What so bad about sex Eddy?" said Melanie, "It's totally a natural thing. It's inevitable as well. It's how we survive as species. Hell, the alpha male in wild packs are the only ones who are allowed to have sex. You couldn't have sex in the pack unless the alpha male permitted it. And the alpha males are sometimes known to have sex with all the females in the pack. Think of it as our little harem. Me, you, Tracy, and Brent. Besides. Having sex frequently can increase life expectancy."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, check it on the internet."  
"Oh….well. But still my body is not a sex to-," Edward tried to say but was cutoff by another kiss from Melanie. This time, her tongue went in his mouth. She swirled her tongue inside his mouth spreading her saliva all around on the inside.. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her as she continued to kiss him. She then abruptly broke her kiss.  
"Ha, me and Tracy can read you like a book," said Melanie with a seductive tone, "You may run from it but we know you love it just as much as we do. But I kind of like that. It gives you the innocent look. Well enough of this fore play. Let's get busy."  
She started to do the same hand signs that Tracy did last night. Tracy and Brent started to follow Melanie in the hand signs. And then they all finally said "Release". Ki started to shower all over their bodies. Their private parts were soon revealed. The flareon's huge jugs jiggled as she grabbed Edward's body. She had a big smile on her face.  
"So," she said as she swirled her fingers all round his chest, "Wanna finish what we started last night."  
"No," answered Edward.  
"Well, too bad." She picked up Edward and threw him on his bed. "I'm getting you tonight." She jumped on top of Edward and started to strip him of his clothing.  
"Look at her go," said Tracy.  
"Yeah," said Brent, "I guess it's me and you now."  
"Whatever." Tracy threw Brent on top of Kevin's bed. "Nerd won't mind me borrowing his bed."

Melanie started to suck on Edward's neck as she ripped off his shirt and pulled down his pants. She then slowly removed his boxers. She continued to suck Edward's neck over his naked body, determined to give him the hickey of his life. When she was done she placed her paw on his dick and started to jack him off. Edward let out a big gasp when she did this.  
She rubbed her cheek against Edward's and said, "Feels good doesn't it. It won't feel as good as this will feel." She stopped jacking him off and shoved his organ in her mouth and began to suck. She rubbed her teeth against his penis while doing this. At first he gave a little yelp when she did this but soon started to moan in pleasure. She then started to give off a very sensitive ember while sucking his dick, sending a warm sensation throughout his whole member. This was bringing Edward to wonderland. She was giving him the best head he ever received (even though it was only the second time he got his dick sucked). To make it even better she wrapped her tongue around his dick at the same time while doing this. How the hell she can do all of this at once, thought Edward. But soon he didn't care how. As long as she kept doing it. After a few minutes he started to feel it coming. He started to roll his toes and grip the sheet. Oh my god, he thought. It made it half way through his penis until Melanie suddenly stopped her current activity and pulled his dick out of his mouth. She was looking at Edward with an evil grin on her face.  
"Why did you stop?" he asked with a confused tone, "I was almost there."  
"Exactly," said Melanie with the same evil smirk. She started to narrow her eyes at Edward, "You got me horny last night and ran away just before we got started, Eddy. Do you know how painful that was? I really wanted to fuck you. Badly. I don't know why, but you turn me on more than any male I have ever come across. No offense to Brent. I wanted you last night. But since I got you now, I'm gonna make you suffer for it. Now suck my pussy." She roughly grabbed his head and shoved it between her legs.

Tracy had Brent's dick in her mouth and had the electrivire going ballistic in Kevin's bed. She removed it from her mouth and examined her partner. He was sweating profusely and breathing pretty hard.  
"What's wrong Brent," said the lopunny, "Too much for you to handle."  
"What!" He said finally catching his breath, "You don't know me. I can go on like this for days."  
"Ohhh reeeaallyyyy."  
"Yeah. Let me show you." He grabbed Tracy and placed her on her back.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Something new," He answered.  
He placed his 9" dick between her basketball-sized breasts and squeezed his dick between them. He then began to rapidly hump her titties causing her whole body to shake.  
"Jeeeee-ssuusss Chriisssstttt, Breeennnttt," she said while vibrating, "Whhhaaaaattt'sss gggoootttteeenn iinnnnttttoooo yyooouuu."  
"Thoughts of you," He said as he continued to rapidly hump her huge female assessments. He began to squeeze her titties harder causing milk to flow out of them. After a few minutes. He was squeezing so hard that the milk began to shoot out of her tits instead of flowing out of them. Brent started to thrust harder as he started to reach his peak.  
"Tracy," He said through a grunt, "It's coming. Open up."  
"Whaaa-?" said Tracy. But that was all she managed to say , because when she opened her mouth. A large stream of cum came from Brent's dick and straight into it. Some of it splattered on her cheeks. At first, Tracy was surprised, but soon got over it and starting to drink everything that was getting shot into her mouth. It was a few seconds before he stopped spurting out. When he did, he fell backwards in the bed. Tracy then began to lick the remaining cum off of her cheeks. When she was finished. She got up and crawled on top of Brent and started to paw him off.  
"Wake up, bastard," said Tracy, "You got your orgasm but I sure as hell didn't. You didn't even shove it in me yet. You are so not done."  
Brent started to moan as Tracy pawed him to full length again.  
"Let's go!" she yelled as she jumped into the air and slammed her pussy on his hard-on.

Melanie was humping Edward's head against the bed head. She had roughly grabbed and pulled out his braids converting his hairstyle back to an afro. She had both her paws grabbing his large bush of hair as she humped his head against the bed head.  
She then looked down at Edward and said, "C'mon Eddy. Participate! You know you wanna suck and taste me."  
Oh Edward did. But he was still pissed because Melanie didn't finish sucking him. But soon he couldn't resist it anymore. He shoved his tongue in her insides. She let out a thrill as he entered her causing her fur to stand on its end. Damn it she's sweet, thought Edward, It's like buying a strawberry milkshake, opening up the cup, and licking it instead of sucking it through a straw. He began to swirl his tongue in a circular motion. This really started to drive Melanie crazy. She began to clamp her legs hard on his skull making sure he couldn't leave. She started to grip his hair even tighter and gyrate her hips back and forth on his face.  
"Yeeessssss, Eddy," she moaned in complete ecstasy, "Show mommy what you got. Eat me."  
He kept swirling and swirling and Melanie kept moaning and moaning.  
"Oh my god, Eddy," she continued to moan, "Yes. Yes! YES! SUCCCKKKK MMMMEEEE!"  
She began to totally lose herself. She started to feel her climax coming and quickly came back to her senses. She unclamped her legs and jumped off of Edward, causing her orgasm to stop and go back down.  
"Phew!" she exclaimed, "Almost lost it there."  
"What the hell!" said an aggravated Edward, "I was this close to really tasting your strawberry milkshake."  
"My strawberry what?"  
"Uhhh."  
"Oh. So I'm starting to get to you huh. Thought ya didn't want to have sex with me."  
"Man you know I was just…"  
"Just what?"  
"Wellll Uhhhhh. Uuuummmm. I was just playing."  
She then started to smile again. Shit, thought Edward, Now she knows she's got me wrapped around her finger.  
"That's great. Because now." She crawled over to Edward, gently pushed him on his back, sat on his chest, and placed his 7-and-a-half inch dick right between her humongous butt cheeks. "I'm….gonna play…..with….you." She started to slowly gyrate with Edwards's dick between her massive ass. Edward started to breathe heavily. She then started to increase her speed. He started to stick his tongue out and pant. She smiled and started to gyrate her ass so fast on his dick that you can barely even see it. Edward's eyes started to roll to the back of his skull. His mouth started spreading to a wild grin. And then she stopped.  
"What the hell?" asked Edward. She answered back with the same evil grin she's been giving him all night. "Why the hell are you teasing me like this?"  
"Because," she then said, "It's fun." She then started to slowly vibrate her giant ass on his dick. Edward's tongue went back out of his mouth. She then increased the vibration speed. His eyes started rolling back again. She then vibrated her ass at such a speed that the energizer bunny would have stopped, dropped his drum set and say "DDDAAAAMMMMNNNN!" Edward then started to give a crazed grin. His mouth was wide open and drool started to come out of it. She came to a halt as soon as he did this.  
"Goddamn it, Melanie!" exclaimed Edward, "This is not fair!"  
"Leaving me by myself wasn't fair," she answered.  
"Oh come on, you know exactly why I left you."  
"Still doesn't change the fact that you did."  
"You're being ridiculous! You can't keep doing this to me."  
"The feeling sucks doesn't it. My body's got you so horny, now you're begging for the ass. Begging for the pussy. Just like I was last night. Now you know how I feel."  
"You can't do this."  
"Wanna do something about it." She looked at Edward with fiery eyes. At first he shrank from the look. No Edward, his mind started telling him, you're the trainer and she's the pokémon. You make the rules. She said it herself. You are the alpha male. Show her you are not scared. He gave a big gulp and mustered up his courage.  
"Now listen here Melanie," he finally said, "I don't deserve this and you know it. If I didn't do what I did, Tracy wouldn't be here. And-and you will re-respect my decisions. And if I want sex, I'll, I'll have it."  
"Ohhh reeeaaally," she responded, "And just how are you gonna-." She was stopped by something that caught her totally off guard. Edward pushed her off of him, got on top of her, and plunged his dick in her entrance. She instantly arched her back and let out a big yelp. He then violently began to thrust his dick inside of her.

Tracy was jumping up and down on Brent's dick so hard, that he started to bounce off the bed with her. Soon they both came to their orgasms and exploded into and onto each other. When they finished cuming, she slipped off of his dick and started to lay down face first on the bed. It looks like she's going straight to sleep, thought Brent, She's so different than Melanie when it comes to sex. She'd still be humping the shit out of me all right now. Brent then started to stare at Tracy's exposed ass. Wow, he thought, it may not be as big as Melanie's but it's still big. He silently crawled over Tracy, trying his best not to alert her. He started to look at her ass again and began to paw himself hard.  
Heh heh, he thought, do I have a surprise for her. I wonder how she'll take it in the ass. He then became his full 9 inches again.  
"What are you doing, Brent?" asked Tracy, "I can hear you back there rustling."  
"Oh I got a surprise for ya," he answered.  
"What's that."  
"This."  
He quickly shoved his hard-on into her asshole. Tracy eyes went wide and gave a shriek when he did this. He then started to pump right in her ass. Tracy tongue came out of her mouth and her eyes were half open. Brent started to thrust hard in her ass, causing the bed to rock back and forth.  
"Brrrrrrent," she stammered, "What are you doing."  
"This is called plugging you in your asshole," he grunted, "You like it."  
"More than ever."  
He continued to slam harder and faster, separating her tight butt hole. She started to moan wildly from the pleasure of the thrusts. A couple of minutes later Brent finally reached his orgasm and blew up in Tracy's ass. After he finished they stayed there for a little while and then Brent tried to take his dick out but Tracy stopped him.  
"Wait," she said, "Keep it in. I like the way it feels."  
Humph, thought Brent, Maybe she isn't so different from Melanie after all. He left his dick in, hugged the lopunny and went to sleep.

Edward was seriously pounding Melanie in the bed. And it was driving her crazy.  
"Yes, Eddy!" she exclaimed, "Show me who's the boss! Dominate me! Make me yours!." And that was exactly what Eddy was doing. He was thumping her with strength that he didn't even believed he had. A few seconds later, They exploded on both of each other. After a little bit, Edward slipped off of Melanie and laid down. The moment he did this, Melanie jumped on him and immediately began to suck him off again. Holy shit she's quick, he thought as she brought him back to wonderland. His dick was hard again in a matter of seconds and pulled it out of her mouth.  
"Melanie, don't start this aga-," said Edward, but stopped the moment he saw Melanie pointing her ass towards him and looking back impatiently.  
"Oh, my bad," he replied.  
He got up and was about to place it in her entrance when the flareon grabbed his dick and said, "Uh uh uuuhhhh. Not there."  
"Then where?" he asked  
"You know where." She then started to smirk back towards Edward and lift up her tail exposing her second entrance. Edward then slowly began to place his dick in her hole.  
"C'mon Eddy!" she said, "slam it in there." She grabbed Edward by his legs and pulled him straight in her ass. "Do me hard."  
He began to rapidly thrust into her ass. Damn, he thought, this feels way better than the pussy. Why didn't me and Tracy do this.  
"Harder! Harder!" Melanie began to scream.  
"I'm trying!" he answered.  
"It's not HARD enough," she said with a deep demonic voice.  
Wait a minute, Edward thought, is it just me or am I getting a serious case of déjà vu here. She stood up lifting Edward on her back. His dick was still in her ass. She jumped off the bed slammed him, ass-first into the wall. She began to backward hump him with her massive ass.  
"Uhhhh, UUUhhhhh" she began to moan. She was slamming so hard against the wall, it started to crack. She began slamming her ass on his dick faster and harder. She put her paws behind her and began to run them through his newly acquired afro as she returned the pounding he gave her. Edward soon started to reach his climax. He started to blow streams of cum into her asshole. But she wasn't finished with him yet. This actually encouraged her to hump harder and faster. The wall's formation started crumbling as she continued to slam her gigantic ass into him. He started to go into the wall as well.  
"Uhhhhh UUHHHhhhHHH," she continued to moan, "Eddy, I'm cuming. I'm cuming! I'M CUMMING." Her juices soon erupted out of her entrance, showering the floor and her legs. She then finally stopped her violent ass thumps. Anymore and they would have went through the wall. She then began to solely gyrate her ass on Edward's member.  
She took her right paw, reached backwards, placed it on Edward's cheek, and said, "Eddy! Ya still with me."  
"Yes," responded Eddy weakly.  
"You're a tough little guy. I thought you would have passed out from the pressure." She stopped gyrating, pulled his dick out of her ass, walked forward, turned around, and examined her trainer. He was perfectly placed in the wall. He was a few inches above the ground due to the fact that she's taller than he was. One of his eyes were half open and he looked like he was dazed. She reached in and pulled him out of the wall.  
"Stand up, sport," she said.  
"I would if I could, Melanie," said Edward.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I can't feel my legs."  
"Really. Oops. Sorry. Got a little carried away."  
"A little carried away? You nearly humped me through the wall. With your ass."  
"You know you liked it."  
"Yes. I loved it. I also love feeling my legs. You're waaaaaayyy rougher than Tracy."  
"Whatever." She placed him down on his bed, laid down beside him and pulled the sheets over them. "You are sooooo not on my level."  
"Whatever. Good night."  
"Nighty, Nighty, Eddy."


	3. Chap 3 Capture, Capture, Capture

Disclaimer:  
Pokemon © Nintendo  
Characters belong to me muthafuckas

It was 2 o' clock in the morning and Paul and Kevin just came back to the dormitory from the movie theater.  
"Damn, we saw three movies in a row," said Paul, "Can you believe that"  
"For now on, we aren't watchin any movies that were based on video games or T.V. shows," said Kevin.  
"Man, you just being too much of a critic"  
"No. It just that when I go to watch a movie. I want it to be factual, have a good plot structure, and have nice variety of characters. Like when you read a book. But instead, Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kevin sticks out his finger's and imitates gunfire. "Take this! Oh no. I will protect you! Yada yada, pure shit"  
"Whatever, man," replied Paul. They walked in front of the door to their dormitory room. Paul turned the doorknob and entered the room with Kevin coming close behind him.  
"It smells like sex in here," said Kevin.  
"It looks like sex in here," said Paul.  
Kevin and Paul observed the room and saw Edward and Melanie snuggled in Edward's bed. However, Brent was on top of Tracy in Kevin's bed. Paul's bed was still the same way they left it.  
"What tha fuck," said Kevin while staring at Tracy and Brent, "My bed? My friggin bed." Kevin flicked the light switch positioned on the left side of the door. The lights came on, illuminating the whole room. "Wake the fuck up"  
Groans were heard from Melanie, Tracy, and Brent. Edward, however, slid down in his bed and pulled the covers over his head.  
"What's your problem nerd," said Tracy.  
"You and your naked body having sex with another naked male in my bed is my problem," said Kevin.  
"Calm down, nerd," said Tracy.  
"Look, if you gonna use my bed for sex, you could of at least took off my sheets. Now you got your friggin cum all over them"  
"Brent, get out of me so we can get off of the nerd's bed," said Tracy.  
Brent grunted as he pulled himself out of Tracy's butt. They both rolled off of Kevin's bed and began stretching. Brent turned walked towards Edward's side of the room, approached Edward's bed and sat down beside it. He leaned against the side of the bed and went back to sleep. Tracy pulled the sheets off of Kevin's bed and threw them at him.  
"There you go nerd," said Tracy.  
"My name's Kevin," replied Kevin.  
"Tell it to some one who gives a shit," answered Tracy.  
She drew her attention to Paul and noticed him staring at her breasts with drool coming out of his mouth.  
"Paul, I'm going to rip that tongue out of your mouth if you don't stop staring"  
"It'd be worth it," Paul replied.  
Tracy cocked back her paw and slapped Paul so hard that he flipped sideways and crash landed on the floor. Kevin shook his head in shame from the scene. Tracy turned around and strutted towards Edward's bed. She lifted up the sheets and pushed her way in the bed, causing Edward's body to bounce to the right side of the bed.  
"What the hell?!" groaned Edward.  
"It's me Eddy," said Tracy.  
"Ain't you sleepin with Brent"  
"You know I can't sleep without you"  
"Uh-huh, Kevin kicked you off his bed"  
"How'd you know"  
"I may have been half asleep, but I could hear you two arguing from under the sheets"  
"Oh! Hey, could you scoot over"  
"Can't. Melanie sleepin there"  
"No, she's not"  
"What"  
Edward rolled on his right to see the spot that Melanie was in empty. He looked over to Brent and saw her snuggled up under his arm.  
"Oh, I didn't hear her move," said Edward.  
"She moved when I started comin towards bed. Now scoot over"  
"Alright, alright. Don't get your ears tangled in a bunch"  
Edward slid over to the right side of the bed letting Tracy fully occupy the left side. She crept closer to Edward and wrapped her ears around his body and snuggled her body against his.  
"Shut up and go to sleep"  
"Yes, Madame Tracy"  
Tracy smiled when Edward said this. She then brought her head forward and kissed Edward on the cheek. The lights to the room then flashed back off and sounds of rustling sheets were heard.  
"Looks like nerd and pervert are going to sleep," Tracy said drearily.  
"Why are you so harsh on those two"  
"Cause ones perverted and the other's a know-it-all"  
"But still, they are my friends"  
"Whatever"  
"We really need to work on your social skills"  
"Yeah, maybe. But for now, let's just work on our sleeping skills. Good night"  
"Good night."

Edward was the first one to wake up. It was 7 o' clock in the morning. He took a bath and put on a white t-shirt with some black jeans. He walked back out the dorm's bathroom and back over to his bed. He began to stare over Tracy's sleeping body. How can something that looks so peaceful while asleep can be so aggressive when awake, thought Edward. He turned around and walked outside of the dorm room. He left the dormitory and entered the forest part of the facility. He kept walking through the clearing until he reached the clearing where he and Tracy first met. He examined the rock that Tracy had sliced in half with a ki blast. It was still the same since that day. Can't hide behind this anymore, thought Edward. He walked over to the rock and sat on it. For the past few days I've been put in situations where I had to defend myself, thought Edward, maybe I should start training again. Ah what's the point? I'm not really a fighter anyway. Now that I have Tracy, Melanie, and Brent, I probably don't need to anymore. Being a breeder is almost similar to being a pokémon trainer. Instead of being fighters, breeders are more like helpers. Edward looked up into the sky and examined the passing flock of spearows flying above him. The morning sun began shining down its light, brightening the area, causing shadows to scurry under the treetops. Master Koga would be mad if he heard me right now, Edward thought. Suddenly, the bushes to his left began to rustle and trees began to shake violently. What the hell, thought Edward. Just then a male aggron burst through the bushes. Its power level was tremendous. It was few figures below Tracy's; but its power level was still very high. It had a height of 7' and had a mixture of a dark grey-silver color on its body armor. It had three slash marks across his left eye. Both of his eyes were black. Edward froze at the sight and the power level of the aggron.  
"It's 7:15," the aggron suddenly said, "Where the hell is Tracy. That lopunny usually is here earlier than this"  
That guy knows Tracy, thought Edward.  
The aggron looked over the area and saw Edward sitting down on the rock.  
"Humph, a human," said the aggron, "Probably one of the perverts who stalk Tracy. Oi! Human boy! You see that lopunny anywhere"  
Edward began shivering under the sound of his voice and power level. Why do I feel this way, thought Edward, I never used to feel this way around Tracy. How come the energy from this guy's power level keeping me paralyzed like this. Is it maybe Tracy and Melanie hold back the force from their power levels when they are around us?  
"OI! Human boy! I know you understand me. These fuckin scientists have mechanical translators all over this goddam facility. Or … is it that you can't talk under the pressure"  
The aggron began smiling at Edward and then stopped suddenly.  
"Wait a minute," he said, "Is that Tracy's scent comin off of you"  
Aw shit, thought Edward.  
"If Tracy's scent is comin off of you," the aggron continued, "Then that must mean one thing. You captured and defeated her"  
Awww shit, thought Edward.  
"And if that's the case then, you're actually stronger than Tracy and you're hiding your true power level. If that's so. All I gotta do. Is beat you to jump to no.5"  
HOLY SHIT, thought Edward. The aggron smiled and charged towards Edward. The aggron jumped into the air and stomped on the ground causing an earthquake. Rocks began springing out of the ground in Edward's direction. Edward broke out of the trance and rolled to the right, dodging the majority of the rocks.  
But one struck him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. He tried to get back on his feet, but was sent flying when the aggron nailed him with a take down. He flew thirty yards backwards and straight through a tree. Blood started coming from his mouth. I gotta get away, Edward thought, this guy's gonna kill me. He turned around and began running when the aggron suddenly reappeared in front of him. It shoved its large horn straight through Edward's body right under his left shoulder blade. A large amount of blood started spouting from Edward's body. He lifted Edward off the ground and spun him around and around the horn. After a few seconds of doing this, he flung Edward like a Frisbee away from him. Edward landed a few feet away, flat on the forest floor. He walked over Edward's bleeding body with a face filled with disappointment.  
"What the fuck is this," said the aggron, "Stop playin around. Show me your real power level. Show me what you used to capture Tracy"  
Edward left arm was limp and he was putting pressure on it with his right.  
"This has got to be a-," the aggron began to say until he was nailed with a hyper beam. The aggron skidded fifteen feet away from his original position. He immediately looked over to the direction of the hyper beam and saw Kevin and Mark. The rhyperior had smoke coming from outside his mouth. Kevin was standing right behind Mark. He still had his pajamas on.  
"Who the fuck are you?" asked the aggron.  
"You're future trainer, arrogant aggron," answered Kevin as he pushed his glasses up.  
"Oh, really. How do you expect to do th"  
"Rock blast," said Kevin.  
Mark stomped on the ground and five rocks shot out of forest floor. He placed one in the hole of his right palm and blasted it towards the aggron. The aggron hastily sidestepped the rock. Mark rapidly repeated the process with the remaining four rocks. The aggron was able to dodge two of the approaching rocks, but the other two nailed him. The first one hit him straight in the gut causing him to bend over. The second one knocked him straight on his skull. This caused him to roll backwards a few feet.  
"You little shit!" screamed the aggron, "You think you beat me with this punk-ass rhyperior." The aggron began generating a large amount of energy in his mouth. The ground began shaking under the power of the aggron. Mark started trembling a little as well.  
"Mark!" exclaimed Kevin as he pushed up his glasses, "Stay cool. There's nothing to worry about"  
Mark nodded his head and stopped shaking.  
"Use rock polish," instructed Kevin, "Just like we rehearsed"  
Mark shoved his fist into the ground upon hearing this. His body began shining in the morning sun.  
"Take this and die!" screamed the aggron. He released a flash cannon from his mouth in the direction of Mark.  
"Move," said Kevin.  
With that, Mark evaporated in thin air before the blast even came near him.  
"What the hell?" said a surprised aggron.  
"It seems you fail to recognize the move rock polish," Kevin replied, "It's a move that sharply increases the speed of a rock pokémon. Unfortunately for you. It will be the reason why you are going to lose." Kevin shoved up his glasses, "Use ice punch"  
Mark reappeared in front of the aggron. His fist was glowing with white energy. The energy put a sudden chill in the air. Mark then shoved his fist into the stomach of the aggron. The aggron shrugged a little and then stared at Mark. A layer of ice formed over the aggron's stomach.  
"Why the hell would you do that?" questioned the aggron, "Idiots! That barely did anything to me! I have you no"  
"Superpower," said Kevin suddenly.  
"… What?" whispered the aggron.  
Mark took both of his fist and slammed them in the aggron's stomach, right on the layer of ice. The aggron's eye widened when the fighting move made contact. He skidded fifty yards backwards while holding his gut again. Blood started coming out of the aggron's mouth.  
"Rock breaker," Kevin commanded, "Same spot"  
Mark reappeared in front of the aggron and uppercut the aggron causing it to straighten up its body. It then slammed its horn in the aggron chest using rock breaker. Blood exploded out of the aggron's stomach. The aggron's eyes rolled back in its skull. A pokeball bounced off of its chest, sealing the aggron within. The pokeball captured the pokémon with no resistance.  
"Edward!" called out Kevin, "Are you ok"  
But Kevin was interrupted when he was knocked down by an unknown body.  
"EDDY"  
A lopunny suddenly appeared over Edward's bleeding body.  
Soon, Paul, Melanie, Brent and a few other students were outside too. Professor Mitchell, along with some more professors.  
"OH MY ARCEUS!" said Tracy.  
"I'm okay, Tracy," said Edward, "I'm … okay"  
Edward's eyes slowly closed. He was losing consciousness.  
"Get a medic!" exclaimed Professor Mitchell.

Edward woke up in the infirmary with his upper left body covered in bandages and Tracy's sleeping body over his.  
Melanie and Brent were sleeping in chairs on the left side of the bed. Edward stared at his group of pokémon and gave a little smile. He looked at his left arm and tried lifting it up. In doing so, he triggered the pain in his left side causing him to scream. This caused the pokémon to jump.  
"Eddy!" exclaimed Tracy, "Is it hurting"  
"It wasn't before I tried lifting my left arm," answered Edward.  
"Be careful. You were injured pretty badly from that fucktard of an aggron. I don't care if he's Kevin pokémon. The next time I see him. I'm gonna KILL him"  
Tracy clenched her fist with anger. Without realising it she started releasing energy violently. Edward's eyes widened upon feeling the strength her power level radiated.  
"What's wrong Eddy?" asked Tracy in a caring tone. The energy suddenly lowered relieving the stress that was Edward's body.  
"Some of your power slipped, Trace," said Melanie.  
"Oops, sorry Eddy." Tracy apologized.  
"You," said Edward, "And Melanie. You two are holding back your power levels"  
"Of course, Eddy," answered Melanie, "If we didn't, you wouldn't be able to stand up under the pressure. Brent's doing the same thing. I thought you knew this"  
"Uhhhhh no"  
A nurse opened the door to the room and entered.  
"Is everything all right in here?" asked the nurse.  
"False alarm," Edward replied.  
"You're sure"  
"Yeah, I was trying to move my left arm when I shouldn't have"  
"Oh. Well, Mr. Granger, I would have to ask you to refrain from moving that arm under any circumstances. Not doing so will cause the healing process to slow down or cause further injury"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"We will be coming in fifteen minutes to change your bandages"  
"What do you mean? Didn't you put them on just now"  
"Umm Eddy," Tracy spoke.  
"What is it"  
"You've been out for two days"  
"What"  
"Yes, Mr. Granger. It's just like your lopunny said. You've been out for two days"  
"But … I was only really injured on my left side"  
"Your nervous system was disturbed by the injury for reasons unknown to me. Your body took the injury more seriously than what would be normally expected. You also suffered under some head trauma. All of this caused you to go into a comatose state. Thankfully, it was for a short period of time"  
"O-kay"  
"Goodbye, Mr. Granger"  
The nurse than went back outside and closed the door behind her. "Don't leave the room without me again, okay," Tracy said suddenly.  
"O-kay"  
Tracy lowered her head on his chest and ran her paw back and forth across Edward's chest over and over again.  
"Brent, how come you ain't say anything yet," asked Edward.  
"Ummm," Brent began to say, "You got your ass kicked"  
Melanie closed her eyes and slammed her fist in Brent's face breaking his nose. Blood started coming out of Brent's nose as he began to hold his face.  
Tracy closed her eyes and said, "Thank you, Melanie"  
"Don't mention it"  
"Tracy. Melanie. Do you guys know who the aggron is"  
"Oh," said Tracy, "The jerk's name is Sven"  
"What kind of name is Sven for an aggron"  
"The name his mother decided to give him," answered Melanie, "You remember when Kevin was listing the top ten pokémon"  
"Yeah. Why"  
"He's no.10. The male aggron"  
"Oh yeah. Holy shit, Kevin caught him with Mark"  
"What's the problem?" asked Tracy.  
"Wait a minute," said Brent as he recovered from the previous blow, "Now that you mention it. How the hell did Mark beat someone like that? He's weaker than me"  
"Kevin must of stayed true to his words about training Mark. Because not only did he beat Sven. He destroyed him. Sven didn't hit him once. He beat Sven with five attacks. Well, six because he was hit two times during rock blast"  
"What's the big worry, Eddy?" asked Tracy "Huh? Aren't you concerned with Mark's sudden increase in power level"  
"Nope"  
"Why not"  
"Because I fought Sven three months before I met you. And I beat him with three hits"  
Brent eyes widened when he heard this.  
"Sven can't even stand straight under the pressure of my power level," said Melanie.  
Brent slowly stared at Edward who seemed to be smiling.  
"Well, is that so," said Edward, "Then I shall happily address you two as monster no.1 and monster no.2"  
Both Tracy and Melanie began laughing at this comment while Edward and Brent started staring at each other. It was clear to the both of them. If they wanted to stay alive. They should at no times, piss off their girlfriends.

Edward was in the infirmary for five days until he was released. His left arm was placed in an arm cast. Lots of the people at the school came at him with frenzies, wanted to sign the cast. Some people he never even seen at the school, came and signed the cast. He became popular due to his antics with the powerful pokémon located in the forest area. Today, was Saturday and Paul and Edward were having a walk outside the facility. At first, Tracy was reluctant to let him go, but was persuaded by Brent and Melanie not to worry. Paul wanted to walk because he was bored. Casey wanted to train with Mark, and Kevin. Edward's pokémon wanted to do the same thing. Edward decided that he would walk with Paul so he wouldn't have to do it by himself.  
"You're so lucky, Edward," said Paul.  
"What do you mean, Paul," said Edward.  
"You got a hot poke girlfriend"  
"Yeah so"  
"It's just like the real thing. It's something that's just now starting in this world. There are no laws against it and people around the world are getting hooked up with pokémon. There was that guy who married his gardevoir a few months ago. Then that woman who married her arcanine showed up on T.V. a few weeks ago"  
"I guess so"  
"Wait. Is the sex good"  
"I'm not answering that. That's a private question"  
"Aw come on. You can tell me"  
"If you wanna know about sex, ask Melanie. Not me"  
"Humph, you're no fun Edward. I still can't believe you lost you're virginity before me"  
"Don't worry. Someone just as perverted as you might come along and take you"  
"Whatever."

A few hours passed by and Edward and Paul were entering on the far end of the facility.  
"Hey, Paul," said Edward, "Let's go through the forest. We might run into Ken and the others"  
"How much more walkin do you want to do?" asked Paul.  
"Just a little more"  
"Fine"  
They entered the far end of the forest (about 5 km away from the dormitory entrance). They entered the forest area and noticed something very peculiar.  
"Something's very peculiar about this part of the forest," said Edward.  
"What's that"  
"Have you heard one pokémon while walking through here"  
"No"  
"It's usually very noi"  
Edward was interrupted when the ground began to shake violently. "What the hell?" said Paul.  
Suddenly a faint scream vibrated through the area.  
"You heard that?" Edward asked Paul.  
"Pretty much," Paul responded.  
"Let's check it out"  
"How bout we don't and call someone"  
"Well the someone who just screamed might need our help now. I'm not gonna wait for someone else to come and resolve the situation"  
Edward turned around and began running in the direction of the scream.  
"Edward! Dammit. You're the opposite of Kevin. He pulls me away from trouble and you pull me towards it." Paul then, ran in the same direction.

They arrived at the battle scene 10 minutes later. There was a swampert and a granbull on one side and a scyther and marowak on the other. The swampert had gashes across its back and on its arms. The granbull had one slash across its chest, its left foot had burn marks on it, and its skull was cracked open with blood seeping out of it. The scyther had a broken leg and was hovering over the ground cause of it. It had a black eye and was bleeding out of the mouth. The marowak had bruises all over its body. Blood was coming out of its mouth as well. It was breathing heavily too. Its club hung limply in the ground. Their were two team aqua grunts behind the marowak and the scyther. They both had net guns strapped across their backs.  
"Why won't these bitches go down," complained the grunt behind the scyther.  
"They both took on five pokémon each and they are still able to smack around our last. There's something wrong with these pokémon"  
"Holy shit, Edward," whispered Paul, "They are attacking those pokémon. They're pretty fucked up"  
"Yeah, it seems they both fought five pokémon non-stop," answered Edward, "And they are still holding their own against these guys. They are monsters just like Tracy and Melanie. They must be no.2 and no.9"  
"The top ten"  
"They fit what Kevin said perfectly. No.2 swampert. No.9 granbull. They both are females"  
"Should we stop them"  
"Yeah, but at the right time. If we just go in there fists a swinging. We could get attacked by the grunts pokémon or the wild ones"  
"So what do we do"  
"We wait for when both sides will least expect us to intervene. We have to do it in a way that will put us in the upper hand over the grunts and not give off a threatening gesture towards the wild pokémon. I have a technique that could be used to defeat the grunts"  
"Really"  
"Yeah, all we gotta do is wait for when the time is right"  
"Don't overdue it, Edward. You only got one arm"  
"Don't worry about me. Worry about the pokémon.

"Scyther, use x-scissors," hollered grunt #1. "Marowak, use bone club," yelled grunt #2.  
The scyther flew towards the swampert while the marowak dashed towards the granbull. The swampert grabbed the scyther's blades while they were in the x-formation. She then, pushed the scyther blades back and smacked the scyther across its head with a hammer arm. The scyther spun sideways from the blow. The swampert opened its mouth releasing a gigantic hydro pump. It sent the scyther straight out the clearing. The marowak came towards the granbull with a bone club but was stopped when the granbull grabbed its paw before the marowak could hit it. The granbull began to squeeze the marowak's paw. A loud, bone crunching sound came from the marowak's arm and an agonizing scream came from the marowak's mouth. The granbull then hit the marowak with a head butt. The marowak's body shot backwards, but was grabbed by the foot and pulled back towards the granbull. The granbull than shoved a focus punch in its gut. Blood spurted out of the marowak's mouth. The marowak flew away and yet again, the granbull pulled it back towards her. She finally hit the marowak straight in its chest with a focus blast. Blood began showering out of the mouth and chest of the marowak as he shot like a bullet backwards. Both the marowak and the scyther hit into the walls of the facility. They bounced right off of the walls, leaving cracks in it, and fell far in the forest area. A sick smile spread across the granbull.  
"S-shit. I'm out of pokémon!" yelled grunt #1.  
"Me too!" responded grunt#2 with a shrill tone.  
The swampert and the granbull began slowly walking towards the grunts.  
"OH SHIT!" screamed both of the grunts.  
But suddenly both pokémon collapsed on the ground. They both were breathing hard and totally exhausted.  
"Wait," said grunt#1, "They fell down. They fell down! Victory"  
"Phew," said grunt#2, "For a moment there I thought that we were gonna die. Let's hurry up and capture these pokémon and get out of here before someone noticed we sneaked in"  
"Yeah"  
They took the net guns off of their backs and aimed for the two pokémon. At that moment, Edward and Paul jumped out the bushes and in front of the two pokémon.  
"Paul, close your eyes!" ordered Edward.  
Paul obliged and covered his eyes.  
"What the he-" the grunt#1 began to say, but was interrupted by Edward.  
"Solar flare!" screamed Edward as he widely opened his right hand and placed it in front of the right side of his face. A bright light emitted from Edward blinding the two grunts.  
"AHHHHHH!" screamed both the grunts as they covered their eyes. Edward shouldered tackled the grunt#2, knocking him down to the ground. Paul kicked grunt#1 in the nuts, causing the grunt to fall to the ground. Both Edward and Paul picked up the net guns that the two grunts dropped and pointed them at the grunts. They shot the nets at the two grunts trapping them and keeping them from escaping.  
"Shit, they're bleeding badly," said Edward as he dropped the net gun. He ran over to the swampert to see that it was still conscious and was staring into the eyes of Edward. Paul dropped his gun, ran to the granbull and noticed that the granbull was still conscious too. It was staring holes through Paul.  
"We gotta get them out of here!" exclaimed Edward.  
"Right," answered Paul. He quickly wrapped his arms around the granbull, but was shocked when the granbull clamped its jaws on Paul's right shoulder. The granbull slowly pressed her large teeth into Paul's shoulder enough for him to feel them. Paul froze when she did this.  
"Paul!" shouted Edward.  
Paul didn't move nor respond. The fear of the granbull's jaws crushing him was overwhelming. The granbull shifted its grip from across his shoulder to Paul's neck. Paul body completely froze when she did this. He even stopped breathing. She held her grip for a few seconds and then suddenly let go and started chuckling. She started pointing at Paul's crotch area. Paul had pissed his pants from the experience.  
"Pussy," came out of the granbull's mouth.  
"Paul," Edward called out, "You okay"  
"I … I think so," responded Paul.  
"Forget what just happened. We gotta get them to the infirmary"  
"Forget what happened?! Easy for you to say. You didn't have a granbull's teeth wrapped around your fucking neck"  
He slowly approached the granbull this time. She proceeded to give him a cold stare, but didn't give any hostile movements.  
He slowly wrapped his arms around the granbull while staring her in the eyes. It continued to stare at Paul and did not move. He made attempt to lift her up and failed. He tried three more times and failed to pick her up.  
"Weakling," came out of the granbull's mouth.  
"I'll show ya weak," Paul answered.  
He pulled with all off his might and picked up the granbull. But the granbull was too heavy and caused Paul to fall with the granbull on top of him. Their lips almost connected with each other. The granbull suddenly opened her jaws displaying two long rows of large, sharp teeth to Paul in an attempt to bite him. Paul quickly used all of his might and pushed the granbull off of him before it closed its jaw.  
"Holy shit!" exclaimed Paul.  
"If … I could use … my paws … human," said the granbull, "I'd … snap … you're fuckin … neck … and … eat you"  
"Good thing you can't, bitch"  
The granbull's eyes enlarged and went bloodshot.  
"What did you … call me," she said.  
"A bit"  
"WUUUAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH"  
Paul looked in the direction of the sound and saw Edward face first in the ground with the swampert on hiss back.  
"Edward!" exclaimed Paul.  
"Lifting them up … is definitely … not an option," gasped Edward.  
"Why would you try it if I can't do it, Edward. You only got one arm"  
"It seemed like a good idea at the moment"  
Edward slid off from under the swampert and got off of the ground. Paul got up as well.  
"There is only one way to get these guys to the infirmary on time," said Edward, "They are losing too much blood"  
"What's that?" asked Paul.  
Edward shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pokeball.  
"No way," responded Paul.  
"You catch the granbull and I catch the swampert," said Edward.  
"No fucking way"  
"Come on Paul"  
"Why do I get the granbull"  
"Because you two got pretty acquainted back there"  
"No"  
"C'mon Paul"  
"… Fine"  
Paul slipped a pokeball out of his pocket and looked at the granbull. The swampert had passed out, but the granbull had her eyes wide open. Edward and Paul threw the pokeballs at the two pokémon. Edward easily captured the swampert, but Paul's pokeball was shaking like crazy with the granbull in it.  
"The bitch won't stop fighting," said Paul.  
"She's pretty feisty," said Edward.  
"Now I gotta deal with her"  
"No, you won't"  
"How's that"  
"Because we're gonna release them the moment they are healed. C'mon"  
Edward began running in the direction of the exit towards the cable cars.  
"Wait! Edward!" exclaimed Paul, "What about the team aqua"  
Paul turned to where the aqua grunts were to see nets cut open. The team aqua grunts were nowhere to be seen. "What the hell"  
He then turned back to where Edward was running. "Edward, wait up!"

Half an hour later, Edward and Paul were sitting in the infirmary's waiting room which is located outside the actual infirmary. Tracy, Melanie, Brent, Kevin, Mark, and Casey were sitting beside them.  
"If you're right Edward," said Melanie, "Then the two that you and Paul caught are Erin and Rosy"  
"Who's who?" asked Edward.  
"Erin's the swampert and Rosy's the granbull"  
"Bullshit," said Paul.  
"What?" asked Melanie.  
"Rosy is the name that belongs to a nice, heartwarming, loving person. That granbull however, is a sick, cold-hearted, psychotic cunt"  
"You can complain to her parents. I wasn't the one who named her"  
"Looks like you had a bad experience with her, pervert," said Tracy "She nearly ripped his head off with her jaws," Edward responded.  
"I wish I got to see that"  
"What happened to the grunts?" asked Kevin.  
"I dunno," answered Paul, "They disappeared after we caught those two pokémon"  
"You guys reported them"  
"Yeah. Called up Professor Mitchell. Security's doing a search party for them right now"  
"Hey Kevin," said Edward, "Where's Sven"  
"Tryin to keep the peace, Ed," Kevin responded.  
Edward looked at Tracy who had her arms crossed.  
"Oh yeah"  
"Still can't get over the fact I beat him," Mark suddenly said.  
"I can't either," said Casey.  
"Don't," said Tracy, "You got lucky"  
"… Maybe," responded Mark.  
"Why does he have to be lucky Tracy?" asked Kevin, "Why can't it be that he trained hard and it paid off"  
"Because he's a weakling," said Tracy.

"You just don't like cutting anyone slack do you?" said Brent.  
"What?" responded Tracy.  
"Just give it a rest, Tracy," said Edward.  
Just then a nurse walked through the infirmary doors.  
"You can see your swampert and granbull," the nurse announced as she opened the doors, "Follow me"  
The group of people then got up and followed the nurse through the infirmary doors.

"This is so embarrassing," said Edward as held his head.  
Erin and Rosy were placed in a room with glass see through windows. While the doctors were operating on them, they had to release the concealment jutsu incantations from the bodies of the pokémon. The pokémon had sheets over their naked body. But the thing is, both females had big breasts. The sheets creased around them forming massive hills. Paul, Mark, Brent, and Casey had their faces pressing against the glass windows, drooling at the sight. Kevin and Edward were holding their heads while, Tracy and Melanie were fuming. The two females began stomping on the four males. A nurse in the room opened the door and watched the spectacle for a few seconds. She then, turned to Edward and asked, "Are these people with you two"  
"Yes," sighed Edward.  
"Well, tell them they cannot enter this room unless they stop this childish behavior"  
"You heard her," said Kevin.  
Tracy and Melanie stopped stomping on the four perverts, letting them up. They all entered the room.  
"They're asleep?" Edward asked the nurse.  
"Yes," said the nurse, "You will be able to retrieve them tomorrow. I will be back in a few minutes to perform a check-up"  
The nurse turned around and left the room. Edward, Tracy, Melanie, and Brent stood over the swampert while Paul, Kevin, Mark, and Casey stood over the granbull.  
"So, Erin's a new addition to the group?" asked Tracy.  
"Naw, I'm releasing her when she's healed," replied Edward.  
"Why"  
"Because I really didn't catch her"  
"So," said Brent, "She's no.2. Number fuckin' 2. You're gonna just give away such power just like that"  
"Yes. I don't want to hold her against her will. I only caught her so that I could help her"  
"Tryin to be a hero, eh"  
"No. It's just what breeders do. We help pokémon"  
Brent thought back to when Edward approached him two weeks ago.  
"Yeah, I guess you do"  
"Dude!" exclaimed Paul, "This granbull's titties are huge man"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" questioned Kevin.  
"No man, these are ridiculously huge. I mean one boob is bigger than a friggin beach ball. Look at them. There bigger than Tracy's and Melanie's by far"  
"Leave my breasts out of discussion," said Tracy.  
"I will. But I mean they are so big, they gots to be heavy to carry around. How is she able to stand up straight? The swampert's are huge too. Slightly larger than the granbull's"  
"Is this all you think about?" asked Edward.  
"Yes. I'm a teenage boy and the hormones are racing"  
"Try that crap with her while you're awake and she'll bit your head off," said Brent.  
"It'll be worth dying for"  
"I'm not talking about the one above your shoulder. Look lower"  
"You know what, I'll be releasing her too"  
"Smart man"  
"Wait," said Edward, "You wouldn't release her to save your head, but you would release her to save your penis"  
"Hey man. I gotta use this thing before I go. When two scythers mate, the females bite off the heads of males during the mating sessions. Yet the males hump away until they eject their sperm. Mating is a dying cause and I'm not willing to lose my penis before I do it." At that time, the nurse from before came back in.  
"Okay it's time to perform a check-up"  
"Check-up?" asked Edward with a surprised tone, "But they are still sleeping"  
"No they aren't"  
"What?" Edward looked down at the swampert, who eyes were glued on his body. The granbull eyes were piercing straight through Paul who froze again.  
"Whoa! Since when did they"  
"Since Paul started that wonderful conversation about his dick head is more important the his head," answered Tracy.  
"You guys knew"  
"Well me and Melanie. I think Mark and Casey did too, cuz they remained silent"  
"Why didn't you tell us"  
"Because we wanted to if Rosy was gonna hit him"  
Tracy pointed at Paul as she said this.  
"Excuse me," said the nurse.  
"Oh, alright let's go people," said Edward.

They were told to come back the next day for the pokémon. Edward, Paul and the others picked up Erin and Rosy at 9 'o clock in the morning. They were in front of the dormitory entrance facing the forest. Everyone were behind Edward and Paul. Edward looked at Paul and said, "You ready"  
"No," replied Paul, "But I'm gonna do it anyway"  
"Alright. On three. 1 … 2 … 3"  
They both threw out their pokeballs releasing the swampert and the granbull. Their private parts weren't out, so they probably used the concealment jutsu just before they went back in their pokeballs. They were able to fully observe their bodies now that they weren't injured. The swampert was 7' tall while the granbull was 6'5". The swampert's skin was sky blue and had a white underbelly. Her large fins were a light grey color. The spikes on the side of her face and the hard coverings on her arms and legs were yellow. She had a slim waist and wide hips. She had long arms and thick legs. She also had light yellow eyes. The granbull had a heavy muscle tone. She had a six-pack that was harder than Melanie's. Her arm and legs were thick. She had a broad and puffy chest. She also had light ruby red eyes, the only thing that wasn't intimidating about her. Erin had a shy look on her face while Rosy looked like a demon let loose from its cage. She looked at Paul and began snarling viciously. Paul began to shiver at the sound.  
"Hello, Erin," said Edward, "How are you doing"  
The swampert simply shrugged at the sound of her name.  
"Y-y-yeah Rosy," said Paul, "H-how you doing"  
Rosy widened her eyes and began growling in an even more aggressive way. Pure hate was given off from the blood-curdling snarls.  
"Well, Erin. We may have not been able to know each other. It probably wouldn't really matter anyway so "  
Edward looked at Paul who looked back and stopped shivering.  
They both rose up their pokeballs and said, "I release you"  
A red beam emitted from the pokeballs and shot towards the swampert and granbull. But to Paul's and Edward's surprise, the female pokémon dodged the beams. Paul and Edward gave each other quizzical looks and repeated the process. Erin and Rosy dodged the blasts once again. The two boys began to rapidly release beams which the females continued to dodge until the females suddenly disappeared.  
"Where the-," Edward began to say, but was interrupted when Erin appeared in front of him and shoved his hand in the air. Rosy appeared in front of Paul and did the same thing. But instead of just shoving Paul's hand towards the air. She lifted him straight off of the ground until they were at eye level.  
"I'm sorry," Erin said, "But I can't let you do that"  
"What? Don't you want to return to the forest"  
"Yes, but … I owe you my life. You prevented my capture and saved my life. I am in your debt"  
"No. You don't have to"  
"But I want to"  
"Looks like she wants to stay, Eddie," Tracy spoke up.  
"Let her stay!" exclaimed Melanie, "The more the merrier"  
"O-okay"  
"Thank you, master," said Erin while letting go of Edward's hand.  
"If you're gonna be a part of my team, Erin, there is one rule"  
"What's that master"  
"Don't call me, master. Call me Eddy"  
"Okay … Eddy"  
Paul observed the moment between Erin and Edward. He then looked back towards Rosy with tears forming in his eyes.  
"Is that the way you feel too, Rosy?" asked Paul, "It must be. If that's the case then yes. I accept. I have no problem with you callin me master. Matter of fact, you can call me"  
"Don't think so highly of yourself, pussy!" shouted Rosy.  
This got Paul shivering again.  
"Yes, I don't want you to release me," continued Rosy, "But for different reasons. I didn't want your help. I didn't care if I died. I wouldn't care because I would have died a warrior's death. Fighting. You deprived me of that. And for that I hate you. I'm not gonna let you release me because that would further damage my image. To be saved by someone as pathetic as you and then released. Other pokémon will think you released me because I was too weak. Ruining my reputation. I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me. Got it"  
Paul quickly nodded his head. Rosy smiled and dropped Paul on the ground. "Oh yeah two more things," Rosy continued, "Put me in that pokeball or even think about calling me a bitch again." She then closed her eyes and gave a wide smile. "I'll kill you. Understand"  
"Y-yes," answered Paul.  
"Good"  
"You're very harsh," said Kevin.  
"Gotta problem with it, Urkel"  
Tracy laughed when Rosy said this.  
"Urkel? These are sunglasses"  
"Doesn't change the fact that you look like him"  
"Jesus Christ," sighed Kevin, "I got another on me now"  
"What's that supposed to mean, Urkel?" asked Rosy.  
"Nothing"  
"Well, this wasn't expected," said Edward while rubbing the back of his head, "Welcome to the team, I guess"  
Erin started blushing after hearing this while Rosy, let out a big humph.

Two weeks have passed since Erin and Rosy joined the group. Erin was a blessing, always helping out when she could. However, Rosy was a straight antagonist to the group. She underappreciated anything given or presented to her. She teased not only Paul and Kevin, but the other men in the group. For some reason she was extremely hostile towards the men. She wasn't causing any trouble with the females though. Edward's was healed to the point that he didn't need to wear the cast anymore. Unfortunately, it wasn't fully healed and the arm ached whenever Edward moved it. It would be awhile before it would stop hurting and he would be able to use it to its full potential. It would sometimes start aching without Edward trying to move it, mainly at night time when he tries to go to sleep. He started taking painkillers for it. Paul was really getting worked out by Rosy. She was a picky eater who would only eat meat, mainly beef. She kicked him out of his bed and would make him sleep on the floor. She also started an exercise routine. She would go five laps around the outside of the 55 acre facility. She would do this three times a day, morning, afternoon, and at night. She wasn't allowed to be outside the dormitory without her trainer. So she made Paul come with her. Every Saturday, the group would normally do training exercises with their pokémon. Rosy left Paul to train with Casey. She told him she didn't train with weaklings, but that wasn't only the case. It wasn't only Paul that she didn't train with. She wouldn't train or spar with anyone in the group. She would move to a completely different area and train by herself. It was 7:05 in the morning. Rosy wakes Paul up at 6:30 for the laps. He would sit down and watch her run around the large dome-like pokémon academy. It took her ten minutes to complete one of her laps.

Paul was sitting down as he waited for his granbull to finish her exercise. The only thing ugly about this girl is her attitude, thought Paul, She may have big jaws but that's normal. By observation, I think she has sexier body than Melanie and Tracy. I already know she has bigger tits than the both of them. Rosy began to approach the part where Paul was sitting. She was running close to the walls of the school. She was running on her hind legs. Her arms were moving at the same rhythm and speed as her legs. She would run the first four laps on her hind legs and end fast on all fours. Paul observed Rosy's body as she passed. Her purple-furred chest heaved up and down as she ran. The muscles in her thick legs, rippled as she pumped them. If she had her breasts out, thought Paul, they would be bouncing up and down. She soon passed Paul's spot leaving her back exposed to his perverted eyes. All his attention was focused on a certain aspect of Rosy's body. He drooled as he watched her butt jiggle as she ran. All that booty meat, Paul thought, Dammit. I wish she was like Melanie and let me get at that. I wonder if she's a virgin like me. He kept reminiscing like this and fantasizing about Rosy's until she passed him for her fourth lap. He took out his pokedex and looked up granbull.  
"Granbull," said the pokedex, "The fairy pokémon. It is timid in spite of its looks. If it is enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs"  
"Timid?" Paul responded, "Timid my white ass. The fairy pokémon? Was Professor Elm smokin' crack when he was listing the pokémon from the Johto region. What part of that bitch resembles a fairy? This bitch is kickin my ass every day. I'ma sue for misleadin' information"  
Suddenly, the sound of an explosion erupted in the air and through the ground as well.  
"What the hell was that?!" said Paul.  
A large amount of smoke appeared 70 yards to the right of his current position.  
"Holy shit!" exclaimed Paul, "That's where Rosy was headed"  
Paul got up and began running in the direction of the smoke.

Rosy was on all fours, growling at two team aqua grunts. They were the same grunts that attacked her and Erin a few weeks ago. Behind the two grunts, lied the remains of a robot. There were pairs of arms and legs scattered in the debris. A large amount of smoke was emitting from the thrashed machine. "Jesus Christ!" said grunt#1, "She took that robot out with one fucking blast! How much money was placed in construction"  
"Too damn much," answered grunt#2, "No wonder the boss wants the pokémon within this facility. They're too frickin powerful! We have to do it the old fashioned way"  
"Yeah. But this time, all at once"  
The two grunts threw six pokeballs each, surrounding Rosy with a group of twelve pokémon; A mightyena, a floatzel, two crawdaunts, a vaporeon, a glaceon, a charizard, a blastoise, a poliwrath, a marowak, a scyther, and a golduck. The marowak and scyther were the same from before as well.  
"Gran, gran granbull bull gran!" said Rosy. ("Bring it on you dickless faggots)  
"What the hell?" asked grunt#1.  
"We're not in the dome remember," answered grunt#2, "The inside of the school is filled with poke translators which convert poketongue to English. Outside the dome. They'll sound just like ordinary pokémon. Now let's get this over it. All of you! Attack"  
The twelve pokémon approached Rosy and began their onslaught.

Damn, Paul thought. He was hiding in the bushes a few yards away from the area. Those aqua grunts are back again, he thought, and they've come back for Rosy. I should go in and help he-. Wait a minute, Paul. This is your chance to get rid of this bitch. She's treated me like shit ever since I saved her life. Maybe if she got captured by the same muthafuckas, she'd find out what she neglected. It'll serve her right. The grunts threw twelve pokeballs revealing quite a hoard of pokémon. The odds are looking bad for her now, he thought, those pokémon will pummel her with those numbers. It's about time she gets what she deserved.

The crawdaunts attacked first with crabhammer, but were blasted away when Rosy used thunderbolt. The marowak use bonemerang and launched its bone towards Rosy. Rosy leaped into the sky, dodging the move. The blaistoise quickly slid under her ascending body and used hydro pump. Rosy crossed her arms in a guard stance and took the full force of the attack. It sent her flying 100 feet in the air. She recovered her self in mid-air and hovered above the ground. She looked down to see the charizard, scyther, and poliwrath flying towards her. The charizard used flamethrower, the poliwrath used focus blast, and the scyther used razor wind. Rosy dodged the flamethrower and focus blast, but decided to catch the razor wind to everyone's surprise. She held the razor wind and cocked her paws back. She then, threw the razor wind at the poliwrath knocking it back down to the ground. A large gash showed across the poliwrath chest with blood oozing out of it. The poliwrath's eyes rolled to the back of its skull. The mightyena suddenly appeared over Rosy. It unleashed a shadow ball which Rosy dodged. The vaporeon and glaceon appeared in front of Rosy using aurora beam and ice beam respectively. Rosy rolled backwards in the air dodging the attacks. The crawdaunts, the floatzel and marowak rose up towards their comrades in the sky. The ten remaining pokémon began to encircle Rosy in the air. The golduck remained on the ground, watching every one else from above with half open eyes. It stood as a height of 6'7". It skin was a navy blue color and his bill was mixture of orange and yellow. It carried a lazy aura around its body.  
"Raphael!" shouted grunt#1, "What the hell are you doing! Go and help the others you lazy shit"  
"You know how Raph is, Terrill," answered grunt#2, "He doesn't attack unless it is necessary. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't do anything for the whole match"  
"Unless it's necessary! The bitch just took out Danny. That is all that is necessary. Why did we replace Tonu with this bastard"  
"Because this bastard is stronger than Tonu and this granbull. When he attacks, the granbull will be ripe for the taking"  
"Yeah, but he has a tendency not to listen to anyone but the leader and his lieutenant. He ignores everyone else. What makes you think we can control this guy"  
"Because the leader ordered him to help us. That is all that is necessary"  
"Humph."

The pokémon surrounding Rosy began charging up, preparing to attack the wily granbull once again. Shit, thought Rosy, Gotta find a way to finish off these cocksucking cunts. And at that moment they all attacked. The charizard used flamethrower, The blaistoise and vaporeon shot hydro pumps, the glaceon, floatzel and crawdaunts streamed ice beams, the mightyena released a shadow ball, the scyther used razor wind, and the marowak fired a hyper beam. All the attacks hit point blank on Rosy. A large explosion ensued the moment the attacks made contact. Smoke enshrouded the air, mostly around Rosy.  
"And that's that," said the first grunt with a smile, "All we have to do is wait for her body to fall down and the capture will be easy peasy"  
Raphael stared at the group of pokémon and began shaking its head.  
"I think Raphael is on to something," said the second grunt.  
The smoke soon dispersed to reveal an unscathed granbull. She had a wide smirk on her face.  
"Gran, graaaaaann!" exclaimed Rosy. (Protect, bitches)  
She charged a large yellow ball the size of a beach ball outside her mouth. She began rotating her body around and around like a top. She then released a hyper beam. The move surrounded Rosy's body and spread out like a shockwave. The attack spread out to the ten pokémon who were attacking her. Only four pokémon were able to dodge it. The charizard, scyther, marowak, vaporeon, mightyena and one of the crawdaunts went down. The only remaining pokémon were the glaceon, blaistoise, floatzel, and crawdaunt. The pokémon that were hit fell down towards the ground unconsciously and hit the ground leaving craters where the landed. Rosy stared at the remaining four pokémon and began to crack her knuckles.  
"SHIT!" yelled both of the grunts.  
"How the hell did she take that blast unscathed?" asked grunt#1, "Is she some sort of demon"  
"I don't know," answered grunt#2.  
Raphael snapped his fingers and the two grunts looked in his direction. His body began to shine and a faded orange shield surrounded it. "Ohhhhhh," said the second grunt.  
"What is it?" asked the first grunt.  
"I think Raphael is trying to tell us that she used protect"  
"How is that"  
"He just used protect, Terrill"  
"Oh"  
The golduck stared at Rosy, his eyes were still half closed. It pointed its index finger towards Rosy. Suddenly four large blue rings the size of hula hoops formed in front of his hand. Raphael was using water pulse. The rings shot off like bullets towards Rosy. The move was too fast for Rosy to react too. It nailed her straight in the chest. Blood spurted out of her jaws seconds after the water attack hit her. She shot 200 feet higher than she was positioned and then rapidly fell back down to the ground. She landed three feet in front of the golduck. When she landed, a crater 30 feet in diameter and 20 feet in depth was made. Rosy struggled to get up to her feet as she glared at Raphael. The golduck simply turned around and began slowly ascending in the air, leaving the crater. "Gran … bull … gran," strained Rosy. ("The hell … you think … you're going)  
"Gol," responded Raphael. ("Out)  
"Gran gran … bull gran … granbull granbull gran." ("I'm not … finished yet … you fucking daffy duck reject)  
"Gol golduck." ("I say that you are)  
"Granbull!" ("No I'm not)  
Rosy shoved her paws in the Raphael's direction and shot a focus blast towards the golduck. Raphael simply lifted his webbed palm and smacked the large projectile away as if it was a measly weedle. He still had his back turned towards Rosy as he did this. Rosy had put all of the remaining energy she had in the focus blast. After the golduck deflected the move. She collapsed in the crater, but still remained conscious. Raphael flew out the crater and walked past the two grunts. He then laid down on the ground on his right side. He bent his left leg upwards while leaving his right leg stretched across the ground. He made his right hand into a fist and placed his elbow on the ground. He placed his head on his right fist and went to sleep.

Holy shit! thought Paul, at first Rosy was delivering a high heaping of ass-whuppin. Then all of a sudden, that golduck came in and defeated her with one move. This is crazy. At first, I was ready for these guys to take this bitch away but now. I'm not too sure. Oh man. They're going in for the capture. What do I do? What do I do?

"You gots to be … fucking kidding me," said grunt#1, "He just took her down as if it was child's play"  
"That golduck is freakishly powerful," said grunt#2, "I wonder if the rest of the leader's pokémon are this powerful"  
"Wait! If he has pokémon this powerful than what the hell does he need this granbull"  
"The leader believes there is potential in the pokémon located within this facility. He told me that he wanted at least one of the pokémon captured to confirm his beliefs. After that. He will send a squad to come here and take the rest." Grunt#2 took a pokeball from off of his belt and threw it towards Rosy. The ball simply bounced off of Rosy's head and landed on the ground. "What the fuck?" said grunt#1.  
"Hmmm," said grunt#2, "I forgot. Along with the swampert, she was caught by those two nuisances"  
"Oh yeah. The black kid and the white kid. Twerps"  
"Well if they aren't here right now." Grunt#2 took off his net gun and pointed it towards Rosy. "They sure as hell won't miss you"  
But before he hit the trigger, a large rock hit him upside his head. This caused him to drop the gun and fall down to the ground as well.  
"What the-?" said grunt#1.  
"Who the hell threw that?" said grunt#2 as he held his head. The two grunts looked in the direction where the rock came from and saw Paul with his hands in a throwing motion. Paul quickly looked left and right and then back at the grunts. He began to sweat rapidly. He quickly bolted into the crater where Rosy was.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, brat," said grunt#1.  
Paul slid down the crater, ignoring the grunt, towards Rosy's downed body.  
"Gran … gran bull … bull gran?" wheezed Rosy. ("What the … fuck are you … doing here, pussy)  
"I can't understand what you are saying but I know it's probably an insult," said Paul," Look I'ma put you in your pokeball and"  
"Gran gran … gran gran granbull!" ("No fuckin way … not even to save my life, turd face)  
"We don't have time for arguments, goddammit. We gotta get outta here, before they fuckin' come for us. I know you hate the pokeball. And if you want to. You can beat the shit out of me later, but it's the only way"  
Paul took the pokeball off of his belt and pointed it towards Rosy. He was about to return it when a fist came into contact with his face sending him skidding on the ground. A floatzel was standing before Rosy and was glaring at Paul's downed body.  
"Good work, Belmont!" shouted grunt#2 as he rose back off of the ground, "You and Tesla can take care of that little meddler while we address our focus towards the granbull. Belmont started approaching Paul. The glaceon jumped down into the crater as well and headed towards Paul. The glaceon was probably Tesla. Both of the pokémon towered over Paul and began to crack their knuckles. They had demented smiles on their faces as well. The second grunt picked up his net gun and aimed for Rosy once again. Paul saw this and quickly gave the floatzel and glaceon, uppercuts right between their legs. The two obviously male pokémon put their paws between their legs and began rolling on the ground. Paul sprinted towards Rosy and jumped in front of Rosy the moment the grunt pulled the trigger. The net that shot out of gun hit Paul and wrapped around him.  
"Gran … gran … granbull?" said Rosy, "Gran gran bull gran?" ("What the……fuck did you….do that for? I thought you hated me, pussy)  
"This son of a bitch is unbelievable," said the first grunt.  
"Pent! Kintol! Take care of-, oh"  
The glaceon and floatzel had recovered and had stormed over to Paul's netted body. They began pummeling him into the ground. They lifted him off of the ground and ripped the net off of him. Tesla held him up while Belmont began rapidly cuffing all over Paul body. After 2 minutes of punches, Paul right eye was fully closed while his left was half closed. His lip was busted and his cheeks were swollen. The glaceon had switched with the floatzel and the real pain began. The glaceon retracted his claws and slashed Paul right across his chest.  
"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed Paul.  
"Glac, gla glaceon," said Tesla. ("Yeah, scream ya little bitch)  
"Gran … gran bull," commanded Rosy. ("Leave him….the fuck alone)  
"Flo flo zel floatzel," said Belmont. ("What's it to you, whore)  
"Bull gran … bull gran gran bull," threatened Rosy. ("Leave him alone … or I will kill the both of you)  
"Gla ceon ceon glaceon gla," replied Tesla. ("You ain't in any position to be making threats, bitch)  
The glaceon kicked Paul in his nuts causing him to cringe forward.  
"Gla ceon ceon gla, gla ceon. Glaceon." ("How do you like it, ya little shit. Does it feel good)  
Tesla slashed Paul straight across his face and surged his stomach with a powerful punch. Sounds of bone-crunching were highly audible. Blood showered out of Paul's mouth as he began whining in pain and agony.  
"Gran … bull … bull gran … BULL!" shouted Rosy. ("I said … leave him … the fuck … ALONE)  
The ground started shaking as Rosy slowly rose to her feet. She stared at the floatzel and glaceon with bloodshot eyes.  
"Flo zel!" exclaimed Belmont, "Float flo floatzel"  
("Holy shit! Her power level's increasing again)  
"Gla, ceon ce-," Tesla began to say ("Quick, kill the-,") but was interrupted when Rosy's fist connected with his face. He was sent flying from the blow. She pulled Paul out of the floatzel's grasp and placed him down on the ground. Belmont took this chance and tried to hit Rosy in her back with aqua jet. But to his dismay, Rosy quickly turned around and grabbed him by the throat. She took her free hand and rapidly began to pummel the floatzel in his chest. Blood started to pour out of the floatzel's mouth in the same manner as Paul.  
"Pent! Kintol! Get in there!" ordered the second grunt.  
The blastoise(Pent) and crawdaunt(Kintol) both advanced towards the furious granbull. Pent charged and was knocked back with a focus punch. Rosy then, threw the floatzel's body at the downed blastoise. Kintol tried to attack with crabhammer, but was surprised when Rosy grabbed his pincer. She wrapped her arms around the pincer and placed her left foot paw on the crawdaunt's head. She then began pulling on the crawdaunt's pincer. The crawdaunt began to scream in utter pain. Tesla recovered and tried coming to the crawdaunt's aid, but was knocked away with a backhand from Rosy. She then wrapped her arms back around the crawdaunt's pincer. The crawdaunt began to retaliate with his free pincer. He banged Rosy two times in her shoulder, until she became pissed and started using her left foot paw to rapidly stomp into the crawdaunt's head. She then did one final stomp leaving left foot paw stationary on the Kintol's head. A ripping sound was heard as well as a high-pitch scream from the crawdaunt as Rosy tore off the crawdaunt's arm. Blood blew out of the Kintol's arm socket as it fumbled around in the dirt. Rosy held the crawdaunt's pincer in her hand as her prize. Belmont advanced towards Rosy, but got his skull cracked when Rosy raised the crawdaunt's pincer and slammed it atop the floatzel's cranium. Pent ran towards Rosy, but quickly withdrawed in its shell when it saw the granbull swing the crawdaunt's pincer at it. Rosy dropped the crawdaunt's pincer, grabbed the blastoise while he was still in hiss shell, and slammed it on the ground. She then placed her massive jaws on the shell and used crunch. The pressure from the move soon caused the shell begin to crack. Pent began to scream as his shell was penetrated. Blood began streaming out of the cracks. Tesla came forward and began kicking Rosy in her back trying to get her to stop. Rosy kept on grinding her jaws on the soon to be non-shelled blastoise despite this. The glaceon retracted its claws and slashed across the granbull's back. This got Rosy to stop. She removed her jaws from Pent, got up, and turned around towards Tesla. She let loose a blood-curdling growl which made the glaceon tremble in fear. Rosy ran forward towards Tesla and used close combat. Rosy gave four quick jabs to the glaceon, a straight in his gut, and an uppercut that sent him flying in the air. She grabbed him as he flew in the air and slammed him in the ground, making him bounce. She then brought both of her fists back and thrust them in the belly of the glaceon. This sent the flying upwards through the walls of crater, back out the ground and flying 70 feet in the air. Rosy reappeared over his ascending body and sent it straight back into the crater. She then flew over the glaceon's half conscious body and lifted him off the ground. The glaceon had cuts and scrapes all over its body. Rosy shoved him on the walls of the crater. She took her paws and grabbed his sides and began squeezing. Sounds of bones crunching filled the air as Rosy gripped the glaceon's ribs. The glaceon began to screech in pain.  
"Gran bull!" exclaimed Rosy. ("Scream, Bitch)  
"Shit!" yelled grunt #1, "She's annihilated all of them. Raphael"  
Raphael still had his head on his fist, sound asleep.  
"Raphael, you son of a bitch! How the hell can you sleep through all of this"  
Raphael opened his eyes and lifted his middle finger towards grunt#1.  
"Why you"  
"Raphael!" shouted the second grunt, "We don't have time for this. We need this granbull taken care of before she kills these guys"  
The golduck got on his feet and let out a big yawn. He lazily walked over to the crater and looked down at the granbull. Rosy let go of Tesla and glared at Raphael. Her eyes were still bloodshot. The golduck soon broke eye contact and then stared at the dome. Raphael brought his attention towards grunt#2 and motioned his head outwards. "Shit!" said grunt#2.  
"What happened?" asked grunt#1.  
"Raphael says that the people in there are coming out here. We need to bounce"  
"We gotta return the pokémon"  
"We don't have the time. We gotta leave them"  
"What"  
"Either that or get captured. C'mon"  
The grunt#2 slung his net gun back across his back. Raphael placed his hands on grunt#1 and grunt#2 and disappeared. Rosy walked over to Paul's downed, unconscious body.  
She looked down on him and said, "Gran bull." ("Fucking idiot.") She picked up Paul's body with her paws and flew out the crater. A large group of security guards and professors approached the pokémon and her trainer. "What happened here?" asked one of the professors.  
"Gran gran gran. Bull gran bull bull granbull," answered Rosy ("We were attacked dipshit. I would like to thank you turds for comin so fuckin' prompt.")

Paul awoke in the infirmary with his body covered in bandages and his midsection covered within a cast. I thought I was dead, Paul thought. He looked around the room and saw Rosy. He saw her covered in bandages as well. She was sitting down atop her bed staring at Paul. Well looks like I'm about to be, thought Paul, she isn't naked this time. He sat up in his bed and faced towards Rosy.  
"Hey … Rosy," groaned Paul.  
"Why, you fuckin pussy?" asked Rosy, "Why"  
"What are you … talkin bout"  
"Why did you protect me? If you didn't do what you did you would have been rid of me. Like you wanted in the beginning. I kick you around like a piece of shit for almost a month. Force you to do things that you don't like to do. And you do this. Why"  
"Trust me. I was jumpin' for joy … at the thought of them stealin' you from me. "  
"Then why the hell did you help me"  
"I … don't know. I guess … maybe it was the right thing to do. I guess … because my friends wouldn't look at me the same … knowin' that I willingly abandoned a pokémon. I guess … because I wouldn't be able to … proudly call myself a trainer if I didn't. Besides … what's the point of saving your life … if I'm just gonna throw it away? The moment I caught you and you said you wouldn't let me release you, it was decided. From that point on you became my responsibility. Letting you be stolen willingly would make me irresponsible. And that's one thing I won't accept"  
Rosy had an astonished look on her face when Paul finished.  
"Paul," said Rosy calmly, "You really mean that"  
"Of course," answered Paul. A wide grin spread across his face. "Besides, after havin a glimpse of what you like when you're naked. You think I'd let a huge rack like yours"  
Paul was prevented from finishing the sentence when a pillow hit him in the face.  
"You just really know how to ruin the moment, pussy," said Rosy in a discreet manner. The door opened and Edward and the group entered. "How you feeling, Paul?" asked Kevin.  
"Like I fell down Mt. Pyre," answered Paul.  
"Better than being dead," answered Edward.  
"I hear ya"  
"Heard you grew a pair, pervert," said Tracy.  
"Yeah, almost as big as your tits." Everybody in the room began to say "oooooooooooooo.  
"What did you say pervert?" asked Tracy.  
"He said as big as your tits," answered Rosy.  
"I didn't ask you, jabba-jaw"  
"Well, I answered you two-timed slut"  
"What"  
Tracy began advancing towards Rosy while Rosy got out of bed and headed towards Tracy as well. Mark and Brent quickly got between the two aggressive females. "Alright now," said Brent, "This is a medical clinic. Not a fucking UFC cage. If you wanna fight, take it outside"  
"And wait til I get my camera," said Paul. "Ooooookay Paul," said Edward in a stressed tone, "Thank you, Brent"  
All the pokémon returned to Edward except Rosy who went back to her bed.  
"It was the same team aqua grunts right?" asked Edward.  
"Yeah," answered Paul, "It seems their leader has sprung interest in the pokémon who reside in the school"  
"Yes," said Kevin, "The pokémon inside here have higher power levels than ones in the wild. Some even have higher power levels than ones that belong to trainers as well. This facility contains quite a variety of pokémon throughout the many regions on this planet, all with higher potentials than the majority of the pokémon outside"  
"That means that this isn't the last time we will be seeing them is it?" asked Edward.  
"No, it won't"  
"Just great! Those guys will be coming back again. I really don't like being in the infirmary"  
Casey walked over to Paul and said, "Don't worry buddy. As long as we are here to protect ya. Nothin gonna happen to ya again." Casey raised his glove and gave Paul a hard pat on the back. "AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Paul.  
"You muthafuckin'," said Rosy as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Casey. She wrapped her paws around Casey's throat and began choking the hitmonchan. All the other pokémon rushed to Rosy trying to remove the raging granbull. Kevin and Edward began holding their heads.  
After 15 minutes of more talking (mostly trying to get Rosy off of Casey) a nurse came and dismissed Edward and the group from the room. The next day, Rosy was fully healed and ready to leave the infirmary. Unfortunately it wasn't the same for Paul, it would be a week before he would be able to leave the infirmary and he still would be in a cast. To everyone's surprise, Rosy wanted to stay with Paul while he was still in the clinic. She stayed by his side everyday and slept beside his bed every night. The week passed by pretty smoothly and soon Paul was admitted from the infirmary. It was 8:50 in the evening and the nurse administering to Paul had just put on his cast. Luck was on Paul's side when this happened because the school had grown a heavy batch of senzu beans. Professor Mitchell dropped by and gave Paul a senzu bean just before they put the cast on. Upon eating the senzu bean, Paul was healed in a matter of seconds. After showing his thanks to Professor Mitchell, he left the infirmary and headed towards the dormitory. He called Kevin on his cell phone to tell them he was coming back. Paul and Rosy were walking towards the dormitory through the forest area. Rosy preferred to walk there instead of riding the cable cars or walking through the hall. They were fifty feet away from the dormitory entrance when Rosy tugged on Paul's arm.  
"What is it, Rosy?" Paul asked the significantly taller granbull.  
"There's something I wanna show you before we go back to that room," answered Rosy.  
"Really. What is it"  
"Come"  
"We gotta walk"  
"Yes"  
"Ah dammit"  
"Trust me, knowin you it'll be worth it"  
Rosy grabbed Paul's hand and walked him away from the dormitory entrance and moved to a more secluded area. They kept walking til they were about 500 yards from the dormitory. It was an open area covered in soft green grass and leaves from the trees surrounding it. The moonlight shone through the transparent and clear ceiling of the domelike academy, illuminating the area. A man-made lake was positioned on the right side of the area. This lake covered 1/3 of the open area. The area was enshrouded in total silence. When they reached the middle of the area, Rosy turned around and looked at Paul.  
"What do you think?" she asked.  
"I've never been to this part of the forest," answered Paul, "I didn't even now that this place existed. It's beautiful, nice, and calm all at the same time"  
"This … is where I used to sleep"  
"Wow! How come it's so quiet here then"  
"I used to scare off all the pokémon"  
"Oh"  
"The only pokémon that was here besides me was Erin. She was always saying some crap about me being anti-social and that I was too violent. She said that I needed to have friend and that she was destined to be it"  
"What did you say to her"  
"I told her to fuck off"  
"Heh. That sounds like you"  
"Yeah. But no matter what I did. She never left me alone. Sorta like you"  
"Guess it looks like me and her have a lot in common, eh"  
"More like a little. Unlike her, you one of the most perverted persons in this goddamn school"  
"I guess so"  
Rosy turned around and began to stare at the lake.  
"There was a reason why I was like that," said Rosy, "I wasn't really aggressive towards anyone at first. You may have noticed that most of my aggression goes towards males rather than females"  
"Yes," answered Paul.  
"It wasn't always like that in the beginning"  
"What do you mean"  
"How old are you Paul"  
"17. Why"  
"Heh. I'm 17 too"  
"With those tit"  
"Yes, with these titties. You got a fuckin problem with that"  
Rosy turned around while saying this. The last part of what she said sounded like a growl more than a exclamation. Paul cowered at the sound of her voice. Rosy noticed this and turned around.  
"Sorry," she said.  
"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize," Paul responded, "What I said was uncalled for"  
"Yeah, but I shouldn't have snapped at you"  
"It's ok"  
"You're still a virgin, right"  
"Yeah. But I'm workin on it"  
"Heh … I lost my virginity back when I was still a snubbull"  
"Whoa. How did that happen"  
"I was raped by a human male when I was 8 years old"  
"… Holy shit"  
"I remembered it like it was yesterday. Me and my family used to live in the safari zone. I had a strayed away alongside the river when a trainer came out of nowhere and caught me. I was so scared when I was inside that pokeball. It was nothing but a spherical prison. I kept screaming for my mother and my father, but they never came. A few hours later, I was released from the pokeball to see my new "master". It was a dark room which contained only one light. It had a lot of trays, stands, and counters in the room. There was one window in the room and it was located on the left side, positioned high on the wall. The sickest part of it all was that the guy who captured me didn't even look like a trainer. Matter of fact, he was a fat balding piece of shit who looked well in his late forties. He didn't even bother being formal. He gave a big smile and flipped me on my stomach, took off his clothes and got busy"  
Tears began to flow from her eyes and her voice started to get shaky. "Thankfully he wasn't the smartest person in the world. He didn't gag me at first. The moment he started, I screamed at the top of my lungs. It felt like he was stabbing my insides. He kept going til after awhile he started to scream back at me. Trying to get me to shut up. He then left the room, got a kitchen towel, and gagged my mouth with it. Then he continued. Those were the longest minutes of my life. I would never forget the pain that man brought onto me. I wouldn't stop bleeding. He was trying to clean up when someone knocked on his door. He left the room and locked the door behind. Something in my head clicked and told me that I had to escape. I looked around until I saw the window. I shook off the towel gag and began climbing the tables and cabinets on the walls until I finally reached the window. It was covered with a mesh net. I began to chew and tear at the wires until I was able to break a hole big enough to get out. I had aching and bleeding gums when I finished doing the job. I ran across the lawn to see a police cruiser parked in front of my "master's" house. They were there regarding some sounds of torture that the neighbors heard going on inside the house. I ran past the car and into the streets. The neighbors spotted me and called out to the police. I was captured once again, but this time by police officers. They got the guy who raped me and put him in jail. They were able to link him to me and charged him accordingly. I've never seen that man since. And if I ever did, I'd kill him on sight. After that I was returned to the safari zone to my parents. I went through five years of harassment from boys and girls alike. The only people who comforted me were my parents. Everyone else made fun of my situation and insulted me. I didn't have any friends. I evolved on my thirteenth birthday. And from that day forward. I decided I had enough. I wasn't gonna take shit from nobody. I wasn't gonna be weak anymore. I would never let anyone take advantage of me again. But no matter what I did or how much I tried to change. I was never able to forget what happened that day. He took away all my innocence and destroyed my childhood. That sick freak's smile lingered in my mind and haunted my dreams every night"  
Silence filled the air between the two the moment Rosy finished saying this. They kept the silence for a few minutes until Rosy finally spoke up.  
"Paul," she said.  
"Yes, Rosy" Paul quickly answered.  
"Am I a bad person"  
Paul walked up to Rosy and placed his arm on her shoulder.  
"No way. If the same thing happened to me I don't know what I would do. We all make mistakes in life. We are not perfect. I'm not gonna sit here and try to tell you the things that you did were wrong. I did a lot of bad things too in life as well. Hell, we all do things that are bad every now and then. But in the end, the only people who can really decide if we are bad or not is ourselves. And if that's the case, we should try our best to make ourselves better than who we are"  
They both continued to stare at the lake for awhile. Letting silence once again fill the area.  
"Paul," Rosy said once again.  
"Yes, Rosy," replied Paul.  
"Thank you"  
"For what"  
"For everything. For being with me. For saving me. For listening to me. For everything"  
"Don't mention it"  
"Paul"  
"What"  
And at that moment, Rosy bent and kissed Paul on the lips. Her tongue pushed past his lips and wrestled his tongue into submission. Paul's face was filled with utter shock. She broke the kiss and began to stare at Paul's face.

"R-R-Rosy, what was that?" asked Paul.  
"Guess, pervert," answered Rosy.  
Rosy unbuckled Paul's belt and yanked off his shirt.  
"Wait!" Paul exclaimed, putting his hands on Rosy's chest, "Hold up. We aren't about to what I think we are about to do. Are we"  
"I'm not taking off your clothes to take a picture, Sherlock"  
"We're going to have sex. Now. Right now"  
"What, you wanna wait til will we're 70 and wouldn't be able to remember the shit"  
"No, it's just that. I can't believe this. My first time is gonna be the sexiest fucking granbull on the planet. Never mind your huge jaws, but from your chest down to your feet. Ooooooowwweeeeee. I just can't"  
"Talk about my body after we're done. You're ruining the mood"  
She pulled down his pants and yanked them off his feet. He landed on his back from the force of the pull.  
"Hey!" Paul exclaimed, "Ever heard of being gentle"  
"Shouldn't I be telling you that," said Rosy as she pulled off his boxers revealing his naked body, "But then again. I guess I am more of the man of this relationship"  
"Hey"  
Rosy sat down in front of Paul and began to do random hand signs.  
"Ooohhhhh yyyyeeeaaahhhh," strained Paul.  
She stared at Paul for a little, but soon continued doing the hand signs.  
"Release!" shouted Rosy as she revealed her naked body. Her massive breasts bounced out the moment she finished saying this.  
"Jesus Christ," said Paul, "Those boobs. Just one of them is twice the size of my head"  
"Shut up and suck it," said Rosy "Suck what"  
"Suck this." Rosy grabbed Paul's head and shoved it between her legs onto her pussy. She started to rub his face up and down on it as well. At first, Paul just flailed his arms around as Rosy did this. But soon began to calm down and became entranced from the scent and moisture coming from Rosy's genitals. He wrapped his arms around Rosy's waist and began to lick Rosy's entrance. She started to moan as he did this. Paul kept at this for awhile until he decided to shove his tongue straight through Rosy's entrance. Rosy began to arch her back in pleasure from the feeling Paul was giving her. He soon began to flick his tongue within her pussy, tasting her insides. She gyrated her hips towards Paul's face. "Ohhh, Paul," she began to moan, "Yeeessss. Eat me"  
He decided to change his movements and swirled his tongue while it was inside her cunt. This began to drive Rosy nuts. She clamped her legs around Paul's head and placed her paws on his head. She began to squeeze his hair in total ecstasy. She began to gyrate her hips into Paul's face even faster.  
"Yeeesssssss," she started moaning, "Yes, do it like that"  
Paul kept on swirling and swirling making Rosy crazier and crazier.  
"Yes. Yesss. YEESSS! PAUL! GIVE IT TO ME"  
She let go of Paul's hair and clinched onto the grass surrounding them. She kept humping his face as he kept swirling his tongue. This kept going on until Rosy felt this sensation rise in between her legs.  
"Holy shit, Paul!" exclaimed Rosy, "I'M CUMMING"  
She squeezed her legs hard and grasped his hair yet again. Rosy shoved his head hard into her pussy to make sure the majority of the load she came went down his throat. As the sensation reached its peak, Rosy thrust her genitals upwards, even harder into Paul's face. Her cum soon poured at of her entrance showering Paul's face. When she was done cumming, she let go of Paul's hair and unwrapped her legs from around his head. Both Paul and Rosy were breathing heavily.  
"Paul, you okay?" asked Rosy.  
"Yeah …, that tasted better than ice cream," answered Paul.  
"Good, cuz we are not finished yet"  
Rosy walked over to Paul and pinned him on his back. Her large titties pressed against his chest.  
"Whoa, Rosy!" exclaimed Paul, "What the hell"  
"Don't whoa Rosy me," she replied, "You know you want this. You seem to have grown a hard-on from what we just did and I'm takin care of it"  
Paul looked down and saw Rosy's entrance positioned over his fully hard 6-inch dick.  
"You ready?" asked Rosy.  
"More than ever," answered Paul.  
And with that, she slammed her cunt onto Paul's dick.  
"Ooooooowwwaaaaaaaa!" exclaimed Paul.  
She began to press her whole body onto Paul's. His chin was sitting right between her breasts. Rosy started to thump onto Paul's penis hard. She wrapped her arms around Paul's waist and grabbed his butt. She used her paws to push his lower body upwards as she humped him. If you were looking from a distance you would swear Rosy was the one with the dick and Paul the one with the pussy. Paul's eyes rolled in total pleasure from what Rosy was doing to him. Rosy began to hump harder and harder, grinding Paul's against the dirt and grass. But Paul felt no pain; he was too busy enjoying it. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He felt something erupt in his lower body and go into his penis. Soon after that. he shot his load off into Rosy's insides. When he was finished, Rosy stared at Paul and soon began to shake her head. She rolled off his body and said, "Yes, I expected you to cum fast, but for Arceus's sake. You came under five minutes"  
"I don't even care," replied Paul, "That was the greatest experience I ever had in my life"  
"It's not done yet"  
"What"  
"I'm not satisfied yet. We're doing it again"  
"How? I just lost my hard-on"  
Rosy grabbed Paul's head and shoved it onto her left breast. The large boob nearly engulfed Paul's head, you could only see the back of it. Milk started flow out into his mouth and his face as she pressed his head into it. She took her free paw and began jacking him off. He had his hard-on back in a matter of seconds. She pulled his head out of her breast and back onto his back. "Uuuuhhhhhhhh," moaned Paul, "That tasted waaaaayyyy better than ice cream"  
Rosy sighed and got back over Paul.  
"What are we doing now?" asked Paul.  
"I see Melanie and Brent doing it all the time. I wondered what it felt like"  
"Doing what"  
"Anal, idiot"  
She aggressively dropped her tail hole on his dick.  
'Wwwwoooooooooooooo!" yelled Paul.  
Rosy gave a grunt as she began to go up and down. Paul began to curl his toes and grab the grass surrounding him. Rosy slowly began to accelerate her jumps. Her titanic boobs bounced at the same speed of her jumps as well. She pulled Paul's hands and placed them on her large butt cheeks. She forcefully made him squeeze them as she anally rode his dick.  
"Oh my God, Rosy!" exclaimed Paul, "This feeeellsss ssso fuuuccckin good"  
She began to gyrate her hips back and forth as she jumped up and down.  
"OHHHHHHH YYYEEESSSSS, ROSY!" screamed Paul, "JUST LIKE THAT"  
She kept accelerating the speed of her jumps and gyrations making Paul moan harder and harder. Soon, Paul's body began to bounce in rhythm to hers. The ground began to crack under the force of the jumps as well. They kept this going for a few minutes until it happened. Paul started to feel that sensation going through his dick again.  
"Rosy, I think I'm gonna cum again," informed Paul.  
"I think I'm going to cum too"  
"ROOOSSSYYYY"  
"PAAAUUULLLL"  
Paul arched his back as he exploded in Rosy's ass. Rosy arched her back as her cum burst out of her entrance covering Paul's chest. Rosy rolled off Paul and laid beside him.  
"Saying that experience was amazing … is nothing … but an understatement," Paul gasped.  
"I agree," Rosy replied.  
"How come … you don't seem … exhausted"  
"I am. Just not as much as you are"  
"How come"  
"Cuz I'm tougher than you dipshit. You did most of the screaming and moaning during our session. It's quite obvious that you're my bitch"  
"Says who"  
"Say me bitch"  
She gave him a little play cuff on his side. They both started laughing after this.  
"Wish you didn't pour cum river on my stomach. It feels kinda stickaaaaahhhhhhh," said Paul.  
Rosy started to lick the cum off of Paul's stomach. He started to giggle as she licked him. It sent a ticklish feeling throughout his chest. When Rosy was done cleaning Paul's stomach, she lied down beside him once again.  
"See, I even made you giggle like a lil bitch," said Rosy smugly.  
"Could we please refrain from the bitch comments?" asked Paul.  
"I'm just playin with ya, Paul"  
"I know"  
They looked up and stared at the moon as it shone though the clear ceiling. "Rosy," Paul spoke up.  
"Yes, Paul" responded Rosy.  
"I think I'm fallin in love with you"  
"Well that's good, Paul." Rosy turned her body so that it was facing him. "Cuz I'm falling in love with you too"  
She embraced Paul and kissed him on his lips. She shoved her tongue through his lips and he accepted it with his. They kissed for awhile and then broke it.  
"Good night, Rosy," said Paul.  
"Good night, Paul," replied Rosy.


End file.
